The Return Of Damien: The Fight For Ash's Soul
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: REWRITE! Sequel to One Minute Till Midnight. Damien is back and Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie need a way to save him. With the help of old friends and the power of love, can they save him? Or will Ash's soul be lost forever? Rated T for blood in later chapters. Amourshipping included. Chapter 17 has been re-uploaded.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Like I told everyone I was taking a bit of hiatus on this story but decided to just rewrite it instead so please enjoy! I unfortunately don't own Pokemon and guys please check out my new forum called Poke Talk. I would really appreciate it. :-)**

…**...**

_Foolish children._

_Foiling my world domination plans._

_I was so **close...**_

_I could have taken over this boy's body and been able to rule over the **world** if his foolish excuses for friends didn't stop me._

_I have to find a way..._

_To break out of this prison before I go mad!_

_I'm in the mind of a foolish boy...forced to look at his **revolting** memories for enjoyment._

_Hmmmmm...but during my observation in this god-forsaken place I've found he has some deep, dark memories that I may be able to use to my advantage..._

_Maybe if I just pick at the right one I could make my way out..._

_Rule the world..._

_And no one would be able to stop me._

_I would be unstoppable..._

_The things I've gathered_

_May have just made stronger..._

_Ha Ha Ha...You better watch out children_

_I'm coming..._

_And no one will be able to stop me._


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprise! I'm back! I know I said I would start this back up in early June, but I was just sitting around the house not really doing anything and decided what the heck? Why not write another chapter. So that's what I'm doing. Also I put up a link to my forum Poke Talk on my profile so check that out when you can. Alright I'm rambling. Let's just get on with the story shall we?**

" M-mom I can't breath."

" Oh sorry honey."

Delia Ketchum slowly let go of her son but not before pulling him back and whispering into his ear. The reaction was instantaneous. Blushing madly he whispered back quickly before stepping away and crossing his arms over his chest.

Snickers could be heard from three other children in the background and a yellow Pokemon with a lightning shaped tail. One girl with short honey blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other two a boy and a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Glaring at them, particularly at his best friend and partner Pikachu, Ash smiled up at his beaming mother.

" Well Mom here are my friends I've been traveling with the past few months. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie." He said pointing to each person.

" It's so nice to meet you! Oh you must be starving! Come on I just finished making dinner." Delia said ushering her son and three friends to the small dining room table. Before Delia disappeared into the kitchen, she bent down and whispered:

" You know I think that girl Serena likes you."

His mother stood and headed into the kitchen not before seeing a massive blush overcome her sons face.

' Oh how my little boy is growing up.'

Clemont snickered at Ash's face while Bonnie looked on in confusion before she figured it out and started snickering too. Serena on the other hand blushed just as bad as Ash.

' I hope that what his mother said was about me and that he's blushing about me.'

Giddy at the thought, Serena smiled a little before reaching her hands up to her short locks. Running her fingers through her hair she sat up straight trying to look presentable.

Ash's mother came out moments later, food piled high, with Mr. Mime helping as well. Setting it down, she smiled and gestured for them to eat.

Sitting down as well, she piled some food on her plate, and turned to her son who was scarfing food down in a frenzy.

" So Ash tell me about your journey in Kalos. I want to know everything."

Slowing down, Ash looked up at his mother and swallowed his food before talking. Mostly it was about gym battles and all the adventures as friends Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, and Ash had had together. Everything was going pretty smoothly with Delia intervening here and there to scold her son for reckless behavior. Then everything came crashing down. The one thing Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena had kept from Ash from fear of him being afraid and guilty for what he had done. The one thing that they swore to keep a secret. The one thing they swore to never tell Ash about no matter what. And all of that may or may not fall in a matter of seconds.

Ash had started talking about the house they had went into. The one where everything had happened. He had started the story with how they went in because it was raining and how they went exploring. The trio of kids and Pikachu slightly paled at that. They prayed to Arceus that Ash wouldn't ask the question they were dreading to answer. I guess Arceus was to busy to hear their prayers.

Ash slowly turned to the pale kids. " You know I was wondering what had happened the rest of that night. I only remember going in there and coming out with you guys dragging me away.. And you never did tell me what actually went on in there. You just said it was nothing."

Biting her lip, Serena braced herself and looked Ash straight in the eye. She hated lying to him, but she loved him enough to not want him to be eaten up by guilt. " Nothing happened."

Ash narrowed his eyes at her. She was lying. He knew she was. But a part of him told him to just let it go and talk to her or the other two trembling kids at another date. Now was not the time.

Sighing, he said a quick "Ok" before digging back into his food situation forgotten.

Breathing a sigh if relief, they too went back to eating and talking about the rest of their journey.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie winced as Ash fell onto the grassy ground, all his Pokemon sitting on top smiling.

The four kids had went to Professor Oak's ranch to meet up with some of Ash's old Pokemon and drop off his newly caught Kalos Pokemon. Right now all the Pokemon were laughing happily, Ash included, as they hugged. Well more like crushed than hugged.

" Should we go help him?" Serena whispered to Clemont as they watched the heartfelt yet concerning exchange.

Clemont bit his lip before answering. " Unless he's screaming for help I think he'll be fine."

Serena nodded yet it wasn't that reassuring. Then she turned towards Clemont again. " What are we going to do? We can't tell him. It would break his heart. Even if it wasn't actually him he'd still feel guilty."

Clemont sighed deeply. " I don't Serena. All I know is that no matter what we never tell him what happened. Unless we have too. But I doubt it."

She looked at him. " I don't think I can keep lying to him. What if were to find out on his own? He would probably hate us for not telling him."

Clemont turned his eyes to her's. " I don't think Ash would. That's not him. He might be mad at first, but he'll understand. Please Serena don't under any circumstances tell him. We made a promise. Okay?"

Serena looked at her feet as she brushed a short stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her lip quivered but none the less the she nodded.

A stray tear fell from her blue eyes. _' I'm sorry Ash. Were just to protect you. I'm just trying to protect you.'_

Looking at the smile on Ash's face and the way his hat was on lopsided showing more messy black hair underneath, Serena sighed.

_' I'm sorry for lying. But it's for your own good. Your happy. No reason to ruin that."_

Deep in the mind of Ash Ketchum, we see a figure. A dark menacing figure. He meditates. Deep in concentration. Dark aura surrounds him in waves. Suddenly he opens his eyes. Crimson eyes. Then he laughs. A bone chilling laugh.

" _Get ready. Because your world is going to hell. And it will be by my hand."_

Releasing another bone chilling laugh, he disappears slowly leaving crimson eyes. He laughs again before those disappear too.

**I know very short, but I'll try my best to make the chapters longer. Anyways read and review and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Return Of Damien: The Fight For Ash's Soul. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ok before you start, I just want to let you know to go back if you haven't read Chapter 1 ( Not the Prologue) yet. If you had then please enjoy this chapter of The Return Of Damien.**

**Ash's POV:**

I opened my eyes with a groan as sunlight filtered through my window, blinding me. I stretched my body shuffling the covers.

Breathing deeply and letting it out, I quietly shifted in my bed before swinging my tired body into a sitting position my bare feet touching the carpet.

Soft snoring reached my ears. That's right. I was sharing a room with Clemont and Serena and Bonnie were sharing the guest room.

Soft snuffles reached my ears as well. Pikachu was curled into a little ball on the edge of my bed smiling. I bet he was dreaming of ketchup knowing him.

Then the events of dinner from last night made me frown. A emotion not usually accustomed onto my face. Why did they lie to me? I was surprised. I thought we were friends. They wouldn't keep something like an adventure from me. Would they? I didn't expect Clemont and Bonnie to lie to me. What really surprised me was that Serena went along with it. I thought she would tell me what was going on. It must have been pretty bad if they wouldn't tell me.

I shook my head dark cyan hair flinging around. They must have had a good reason. There my friends. They wouldn't lie to me unless they were trying to protect me. I know it. A chill passed down my spine. Then a dark voice passed through my head.

_' Are you sure about that?'_

My eyes widened. That voice...it sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. Yet it sent chill after chill down my spine. It sounded like someone with no soul. No sense of right and wrong.

I shivered again, goosebumps going up and down my arms.

_' Well, well, well. Looks like the little twerp can hear me.'_

My eyes widened even more. Before I could contemplate more, _it_ started speaking again.

_' Here's the deal kid. You lower your little defenses and I may think about not killing you and your little friends.'_

Shivering, my breathing coming out in harsh gasp, I jumped startled when I felt a warm hand drop onto my shoulder.

I whirled around and came face to face with worried blue eyes. " Are you okay Ash? You look a little shaken up."

I tried to think and find the voice again but it was gone. Like it was never there. Maybe it was my imagination. Yeah just my imagination.

I smiled and nodded. " I'm fine thanks for asking Clemont. Why don't we go eat some breakfast? I'm starving and Pikachu is too!"

**Nobody's POV:**

Sounds of plates, glasses, and other utensils filled the comfortable feeling air around the four children, Pokemon, and one adult. The smell of pancakes wafted into the dining room making Ash's stomach rumble.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and all the Pokemon laughed as he blushed rubbing a finger under his nose. After finishing up the table, everyone got situated and waited for Ash's mom to finish the pancakes.  
Ash yawned and stretched back popping. Then he froze for the third time that morning.

_' Ha ha ha. Come on kid. Lower these defenses. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.'_

As to emphasis it's point, a sharp pain entered Ash's head making him clutch at his head and squeeze his eyes shut.

" Are you okay Ash?" Serena said reaching her hand to her secret crush.

His head snapped up and he viciously smacked her hand away. Drawing back, hurt, she looked at him and slowly inched backwards, fear in her blue eyes.

Those weren't Ash's eyes.

Ash' eyes were the same deep evil crimson of Damien. His face twisted into a cruel smile, eyes shining in malice brought back memories. Terrible ones.

Serena was frozen as were Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu. The others sat in confusion. Serena's eyes shifted over to Clemont's eyes and they both gulped both thinking the same thing.

_' I thought we got rid of him.'_

Just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Ash's face relaxed to his normal cheerful smile and his eyes slowly returned to there amber brown as if not a moment ago his eyes were a malicious crimson.

" Why are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked looking into the terrified faces of his friends.

Serena was the first to shake out of her stupor. " O-oh um I just saw a spider behind you. Yeah a s-spider. It's gone now though."

Ash narrowed his eyes at her, but thank Arceus that at that moment Delia came in with a stack of pancakes with a smile on her face.

" Eat up kids!"

Ash seemed to forget about what he was talking about mere moments before as he dug into his pancakes a identical smile to his mothers on his face.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu looked at each other with relief in their eyes and something else too.

_' We need to talk'_

Clemont flinched as the door in front of him creaked loudly. He held his breath afraid to breathe as he heard Ash shift. Clemont breathed a sigh of relief when he settled back to soft breathing with the occasional snore slipping through.

Quietly slipping through the door, he closed it behind him before walking down the dark carpeted hallway toward the guest room.

Knocking on the door quietly, he heard footsteps come until the door swung open and he was pulled in roughly by his sister.

Closing the door, Bonnie sat down with Serena and they both gestured to him to sit down next to him.

Sitting down in a criss-cross position, Clemont leaned back on his hands head resting on his pajama clad shoulder.

Serena sighed and slightly pulled at her short locks. " I'm assuming you both saw what I saw. I wasn't the only one."

Both siblings nodded. Serena breathed in and out deeply. Then she looked up speaking the words that were hanging deeply in the air. The words that wanted to be said but the occupants were afraid to say it.

" That means Damien's back. And we have no way to stop him this time. What are we going to do?"

Clemont looked down at his sock covered feet before speaking.

" We need to tell Ash the truth. He needs to know. I know I said to keep this a secret, but I don't think we can anymore. We need to tell him."

Serena nodded. Then shakily exhaled. Looking up, her blue orbs were shiny with unshed tears. " I just don't want him to be hurt. I care about him a lot. But your right we can't lie anymore. We need to tell him. Tomorrow."

The two blonde siblings nodded before falling into a tense silence.

Purple and black surrounded a figure as he smiled, teeth like fangs gleaming, then he laughed.

_' I'm getting close. All I need is the perfect opening.'_

**That's the end of Chapter 3. I know there hasn't been a ton of action but trust me when I say there will be some in the next chapter. I'm going to warn you guys now that updates will be sporadic but I will try to update every two weeks or so if I can. Otherwise I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been how long since I've update? About a month maybe? Sorry I kept you guys waiting and I'm not going to bore you guys to death with another of my many excuses. Please enjoy the next chapter of The Return Of Damien.**

…**...**

It was evening.

The air was cool, and the sky was a beautiful ombre of colors in the sky. The air was warm. They had just finished no more then an half and hour ago playing with all the Pokemon in Professor Oak's lab and had decided to relax outside before heading back to Ash's home. It was perfect. They were happy.

Well now they were nervous.

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie looked over at there friend who was staring up at the sky contently, hands behind his head and a small smile on his face. The warm wind blew back his dark black locks and he shifted slightly.

The three teens didn't want to ruin the peaceful serenity that had accompanied this fine day, but they all knew it was now or never. So with a deep breath, Serena crawled towards Ash, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to her and gave her the same lopsided grin that always made her swoon, but this time instead of bringing her immense happiness that that smile was directed toward her, it ended up making her more nervous.

Swallowing the forming lump in her throat, she bit her bottom lip and said the five words that would change everything.

" Ash we need to talk."

A confused expression appeared on his face, then he smiled softly. " Sure Serena what do you need to talk to me about?" He sat up slowly and leaned on his hands.

Turning her head back, toward her other friend and little sister figure, she motioned for them to come near her. Shuffling over, she took another deep breath.

" You remember that house we went to not that long ago?" Serena said looking at her hands.

Ash nodded slowly. Continuing on, she reached up to play with her short locks.

" Remember how we wouldn't tell you about the experience since you couldn't remember? Well there was a reason why. You were the reason why. Something terrible happened at that house and you were unfortunately sucked into it. Please by the end of this story don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Always remember that." Serena paused for a moment and stole a glance at Ash.

He looked confused and slowly turned to face her. " Ok Serena. Just please tell me. I just want to know what's going on with you guys."

Taking one last deep breath, she plunged into the story of the haunted house they had visited a mere few weeks ago with help from Clemont and Bonnie in certain parts, and the whole time she was telling the story, she knew that Ash was going to go against what she said and blame himself.

His expressions ranged from confused, to horrified, to despair at what he had done, and then neutral. That was is face the entire rest of the story and when they had all finished his face remained neutral.

They all sat in silence for a moment. Then in a horrified whisper, Ash looked at them with tear-filled eyes.

" D-did I really d-do that to you g-guys?"

All three children looked at him with sad eyes and slowly nodded. Ash looked down at his hands, his hair covering his eyes. Then he let out a sob before standing up. Then he started running.

" Ash wait!" Serena shouted about to run after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

" Just let him go. He might need time to process this." Clemont said solemnly. He wanted to go after his friend too, but he knew he needed space to process what he had just heard.

Looking into the steadily darkening sky, Clemont let out a shaky sigh.

He just hoped his friend would be alright.

…...

***{Ash's POV}***

I batted away branches and leaved out of my way as I ran and tears blurred my vision. I can't believe that I hurt my friends like that. My_ friends. _I always swore I would never lay a hand on my friends and that's exactly what I did.

I know Serena told me not to blame myself, but how could I not when they got hurt because of me? Because I was stupid enough to touch a goddamn vase I wasn't supposed to touch. It was all because of me that Damien possessed me. It was all because of me that my friends got hurt trying to save me. It was because of me that now they all must have mental scars from the terrible experience.

I tripped and fell onto my knees and ran fingers through my hair managing to pull out a few strands in my frustration.

I know they said they had gotten rid of Damien, but what if he decided to possess me again? I have been hearing his voice the last couple of days.

I sighed and wiped the tears from eyes.

" _Aww does the little boy want his mommy?"_

I jumped and shivered.

" _Is see your little twerps for friends told all about my wonderful deeds. I don't know why your so mad. I was just having a little fun. You see I don't get many guests."_

I growled and responded angrily. " Well your "little fun" almost got my friends killed, so I have every reason in hell to be angry."

"_Oh. Touchy aren't we? I can feel the absolute horror and sadness your feeling. You feel that it's all your fault don't you?"_

I gripped my shirt tightly and didn't answer.

" _I see I hit the nail on the head. Your not wrong. All your little friends think it's you fault anyway."_

I shook my head. " No they don't! They told me it wasn't my fault!"

" _Well I hate to break the news to you kid, but, They. Were. Lying."_

I shook my head again adamant. " They wouldn't lie. Especially Serena. I know she wouldn't. She's to sweet, and kind, and honest, and beautiful to lie to me. That's just fact."

He was silent for a moment. Then I heard laughter that sent a chill down my spine.

" _Aww my little host body is in love. Well hate to break it to you, but your girlfriend lied to you. Lied straight to your face."_

I began to again shake my head, but then I thought about what he had just said. What if she did lie to me about this not being my fault? What if she held secret anger toward me for almost hurting her and Clemont, and Bonnie?

I looked down and bit my lip. What if she hated me? I felt my heart shatter and a deep weight settle in my stomach. I couldn't handle it if she hated me. I just couldn't. She inspired me to become better at what I do. Without her I would be nothing. Absolutely nothing.

" _This is adorable, but I kind of have a schedule so I will have to bid you farewell. Forever. Goodbye Ash. I wont miss your annoying talk about being a Pokemon Master and the twerp girl. Finally it will be quiet at last."_

I was confused at what he had just said, but before I could think on it further, I felt a sharp pain go through my head making me scream.

I heard laughing, but I couldnt focus through all the pain. It felt like getting stabbed with a knife in my head a million times non-stop.

I screamed again my throat feeling like it was being ripped to shreds. I twitched and moved around on the ground in pain. Then I heard one last thing before I blacked out.

" _Have fun in the afterlife Ash. I wont miss you."_

…...

***{Damien's POV}***

I opened my eyes and saw the night sky above me with leaves on tall trees. I moved my fingers and smiled.

It had worked.

I sat up and slowly stood up. I could still feel that damn kid's consciousness, but he would be gone soon so it wouldn't be a problem.

Rubbing my hands together, a form of black energy appeared in my hands. Releasing it, it hit the tree in front of me making it fly into another tree starting a chain reaction.

I smirked. Wonderful I still had my powers. Now I can rule this puny world even easier than I had anticipated.

I was going to have a lot of fun in this body. Heading out of the woods, I headed back to the twerp's home.

As I reached the house and stood in front of the door, I managed to change my eye color to the amber brown of the twerp and schooled my features into as much of a smile as I could.

Opening the front door, I was greeted with a hug from the Serena girl. I hugged her back tightly.

" Are you okay?" she whispered.

Smirking, I tightened my grip.

" I'm absolutely perfect."

…...

**Yeeaahhhh, I kinda lied about the action. I was going to put some in there, but it turned out this way instead so I''m very sorry guys, but I promise I'll try to put a ton more in the next chapter. Anyways, please R and R and give me some feedback please. See you guys in the next chapter bye. :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy crap I'm on a roll right now. Thanks guys for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. :-) I have a Random 50 facts on my profile if you want to check that out. Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Please enjoy the next chapter of Return Of Damien.**

…**...**

***{Serena's POV}***

Looking at the boy in front of me I came to a conclusion immediately:

This boy in front of me wasn't Ash.

He was different somehow. I can't pinpoint how, but his demeanor just seemed different. You could say I was just being paranoid, but I know the boy I traveled with and this boy in front of me wasn't him even if he had the same body.

Yet he had the same eyes, and same voice, and goofy grin that I loved, but my gut told me this wasn't him.

I had to follow my gut.

I tapped the boy in front of me on the knee and looked him straight in the eye. That's when my assumption became true.

His eyes were cold and malicious. Not warm and friendly. That's when I knew for sure.

This wasn't Ash.

" Did you need something Serena?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but to keep up my charade as if I wasn't on to him, I smiled and said I didn't need anything.

Now all I needed to do was convince Clemont and Bonnie and then confront the imposter.

Then a question popped in my mind.

If this boy in front of me was an imposter, then where was the Ash I knew?

…...

***{Nobody's POV}***

The four children sat in silence as they all watched Frozen. A bowl of popcorn and sodas sat on the coffee table as Bonnie sat with her eyes glued to the T.V. Clemont was tweaking an invention, Ash sat in silence with a "thoughtful" look on his face, and Serena paid half of her attention to the kids movie in front of her and the other half at the boy next to her.

Serena slowly stood up, drawing the attention of the two boys while Bonnie's attention stayed glued to the T.V.

" Who are you?" Serena asked the boy in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw Clemont's face twist up in confusion. "Serena what are you talking ab-"

" Who are you?" Serena asked again cutting Clemont off.

The boy in front of her looked at her confused. " What do you mean Serena?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. " Your not Ash. I can feel it. So let me ask this question again. Who in the hell are you?"

"Ash" tilted his head to the side. " Serena are you okay? I'm the same boy you've been traveling with through Kalos for the last couple of months. You know who I am."

Serena shook her head. " There something different about you. I can feel it. Your not the same Ash I know. Your not Ash. So let me ask this for the last time. Who are you?"

"Ash's" face twisted into a cruel smirk. Then he laughed. Serena stepped back fearfully and Clemont and Bonnie stood horror-struck.

" I-I thought we got r-rid of you." Clemont stuttered.

Crimson eyes rested on him. " Well you thought wrong."

The next thing anyone knew, a vase flew toward Clemont's head. He was sent sprawling out of the chair knocked out instantly.

" Big Brother!" Bonnie shouted, eyes wide in terror as she raced to her brothers side.

She too was then knocked out quick and efficiently with a vase. Damien's eyes soon found Serena's terrified blue eyes.

Standing up, he walked slowly toward her. " Your smarter than you look. I didn't think anyone would find out so quickly. Guess I wasn't convincing enough to fool you."

Serena backed up slowly before hitting the unconscious bodies of her friend and little sister figure. " Where's Ash? What did you do to him? Why are you back? I thought we got rid of you."

Damien laughed. " You have a lot of questions, but I'll humor you seeing as you'll be meeting your little friends and boyfriend in heaven...or hell soon enough. To answer in order, your little friend will be dead soon enough so I guess it doesn't matter where he is. All I did was take what was mine. I never left. I was always lurking in that little twerps mind the whole time. You may have thought you got rid of me, but I was laying dormant until I could strike again which was sooner than I thought."

He walked forward and grasped Serena's arms in a tight grip. " Your such beautiful girl. I don't think you should die before your time is up. So I'll make you a deal. You come with me and we rule this puny world together, or I could just leave you here to die. Your choice."

Serena spat in his face. " Never. I would rather die here than go with a piece of scum like you."

He smiled and wiped the spit from his cheek and flicked it off to the side. " Lady's choice. Just remember you had a chance to save yourself. You were just to stupid to take it.."

Before she could see what he was doing, he reached a hand behind her neck and pressed down hard. Serena felt her body start to go numb and black spots appeared in her vision. The last thing she heard before she collapsed chilled her to the bone.

" I'm going to kill every single person you love starting with your dear mother and you can't do a thing to stop me. Have fun on the other side. I won't miss you."

***{ Damien's POV}***

As I watched the girls eyes close, I sighed. She would have made a perfect girl to rule beside. Intelligent, beautiful...it's a shame she decided against it. I don't give second chances often. Oh well her loss.

Walking over to the utility closet across the room, I opened the door and bent down to grab a can of gasoline.

Closing the door behind me, I headed up stairs, and proceeded to start in the farthest room. Working my way down, I took extra care in dousing the twerps room in as much gasoline as I could. I then made a trail down the stairs and doused the living room, kitchen and dining room. Heading outside into the cool night air, I emptied the last of the gasoline down the porch stairs.

Pulling out a box of matches, I lit one and smiled. " Sweet dreams."

Then I dropped the match. The effect was exhilarating. The small flame slowly made it's way on the trail of gasoline steadily getting bigger and bigger as it reached the inside of the house. It traveled until minuted later the small little house was engulfed in a torrent of flames.

I laughed and smiled at my handy work. Now I could continue uninterrupted. I turned around and walked away from the scorching heat as I made my way to the nearest Pokemon Center. I did need to get to get back to Kalos after all.

I stole one last glance at the burning house behind me then I turned around and never looked back.

Changing my eye color to brown, I made my way in to the Pokemon Center. As I walked in I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the ding that followed.

I walked up to the counter and was greeted by a cheery pink haired nurse.

" Hello! How may I help you?" she asked.

I winced at how cheery and high pitched her voice was, but I pushed my annoyance aside and tried to act as polite as possible despite it killing me inside.

" Yes actually you can. Can you tell me when the next plane to Kalos departs?" I asked.

She smiled brighter. " Of course just give me one moment."

She quickly started typing and clicking away. A few minutes later she turned toward me with that same smile plastered on her face.

" The last plane to Kalos leaves in an hour. Would you like me to book a ticket for you?" (1)

I smiled. " That would be wonderful."

It took her a few seconds before she said that my flight was booked and that I better catch it before I missed it.

I smiled and walked out of the center. I chuckled and raced to my flight. I still was chuckling as I made my way onto the plane and relaxed on the seats.

_' Watch out world. I'm coming and no one can stop me. No one.'_

…_..._

**(1): I don't really know if they book plane tickets for you exactly, but I guess for story purposes we will just make it that way.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I should get the next chapter up by August 20. It might be earlier depending on when I leave my Uncle's house and can get my notebook full of ideas back since I was dumb enough not to bring it with me. I kind of have been doing this on the fly, but I feel it came out better honestly. Ok I'm rambling. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and please R&amp;R. Peace. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So sorry I'm late. I was going to do this yesterday like planned, but I ended up doing another one of my stories and finishing it and it took me forever. I would have had this up earlier, but I had to go shopping with my mom today. Enough of my excuses. Enjoy the next chapter of the Return Of Damien.**

…**...**

***{Serena's POV}***

" _I'm going to kill every single person you love starting with your dear mother and there's nothing you can do about it."_

My breath hitched as I lay on the ground going in and out of consciousness. I saw him walk away from me and my friends heading to the supply closet.

I caught a glimpse of a red can in his hand and in my mind I couldn't decipher what it was, but in my gut it told me:

Gasoline.

I wanted to jump up and scream, but I knew I would only makes things worse. Struggling to control my breathing and keeping my eyes as closed just enough to fool him and let me see him move around, I watched as he made his way upstairs whistling quietly and laughing occasionally.

I didn't move.

Even though I was petrified, I knew that if I moved or went unconscious we would all die. If I moved, he probably would catch me before I could make it out the door and I would die because he would get me the second time around. If I went unconscious, well I guess that answers the question for you. I didn't want to die and I didn't want some of my closest friends dying along with me.

So I didn't move.

As he made his way downstairs gasoline can held tightly in his hands, I saw him look around smiling before he headed out the door. Making sure he wasn't coming back, I lifted my body as best as I could.

Turning onto my stomach, I lifted my self up and managed to get to my feet quite shakily.

Looking at my two unconscious friends I swore. How was I going to get them out of the house. I looked over to my right and noticed the blanket from before this all happened lying on the floor in a heap.

I smiled. Perfect.

Grabbing the blanket, I brought it over to Bonnie and Clemont. Hoisting Clemont onto the blanket was a struggle. Despite him looking quite skinny for his age he was heavy. I managed nonetheless to get him onto the blanket. Next I picked up Bonnie and placed her next to her brother. Bringing the two ends together I started dragging them toward the back door on the other side of the room. I hadn't even made it two feet before I started smelling something that made me start to panic internally.

Smoke.

My eyes widened. Pulling the blanket harder, I started running when I saw a flicker of a flame make its way through the door fed by the gasoline trail.

I dragged the blanket faster and yet it was doing nothing than making me go slower. I looked in front of me and noticed that I was only at the dining room table and that the back door was in the kitchen. Looking behind me, I saw the fire raging on growing bigger by the second.

_'Never give up until the end'_

I wasn't going to give up. I kept dragging the blanket further and further with a new strength.

Ten feet.

It's starting to get hotter.

Nine feet.

The fire spread up to upstairs.

Eight feet.

It's getting harder to breath.

Seven feet.

The fire is consuming the living room.

Six feet.

Tears start to fill my eyes making it harder to see.

Five feet.

Halfway there.

Four feet.

I start to cough as the smoke drifts my way.

Three feet.

Almost there.

Two feet.

The fire is coming toward us.

One feet.

I pushed the back door open flinging Clemont and Bonnie out of the door first. They landed in a heap as I made my down the wooden stairs collapsing on the grass taking big gulps of air.

Cool wind brushed against my body somewhat soothing the heat that seemed to be all over my body. Sitting up, I looked at the house in front of me and just watched it burn.

Then I realized I almost died.

Clemont and Bonnie almost died.

If Damien would have pressed harder on that pressure point.

If I would have panicked.

If I would have fallen unconscious.

We would all be burning inside right now.

We wouldn't be outside.

Escaping death.

We would be inside burning.

And that's when I broke down in tears.

I never noticed when police, firefighters, and ambulances made it to the sight.

I didn't notice when Delia was screaming saying that her son was in there when he really wasn't.

I didn't notice when paramedics tried to ask me if I was alright and if I could move because I was crying so hard.

I didn't notice when they rushed me and my friends to the nearest hospital to check on us.

After that I must have passed out because I remember nothing after that.

…...

***{ Damien's POV}***

The wind whipped around me taking off that kids hat and whipping my brand new clothes around. A nice leather jacket with some baggy dark jeans and some black tennis shoes.

I smiled looking down at the city below as I stood above their precious Prism Tower. Chuckling to myself I rubbed my hands together slowly and soon picked up speed creating dark black energy inside my palms.

I aimed for the street below and fired.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Cars swerved and crashed into poles. People screamed and ran away holding on to their loved ones and Pokemon.

I rubbed my hands together creating more dark energy and placed it around my throat. I spoke and I made sure everyone heard me.

" _People of Lumiose City. You don't know me. I don't know you. But soon you will. My name is Damien and I'm here not to be a goddamn Pokemon trainer, or be in a stupid ass showcase. I'm here for something bigger than that. Something more. I want to rule every single region here then soon the whole world. Not by being a damn peacekeeper. By being as you guys call...a dictator. I don't value human lives. There a waste of time to me. I don't show mercy. But I'm not all evil. I'll give you a choice people of Lumiose City; either be my loyal slaves and obey me or I simply end you life. Short or long. I could just put you out of your misery quicker than you can blink or I torture you for as long as want. I don't get bored easily. And don't give second chances. Defy me you die. Be loyal and I may just reward you. Your choice. I suggest you make it fast. I'm getting twitchy to kill someone. My loyal slaves go to left and the traitors go to the right. Choose wisely."_

Everyone hesitated for a moment before the majority of people went to left. Yet some didn't seem to want to bow down to me and went the right.

I smiled down on the left side. _" Smart choice."_

As for the right I scowled darkly. _" Idiots you are, but if you wish to die this fine day I can't stop you. You six move forward."_

Three woman and three men stepped forward and looked up at me with something akin to fury. I just laughed.

" _You are the lucky six to die a slow and painful death. Congratulations. As for you other six you didn't get so lucky. You get die right now."_

Shooting black energy toward the remaining six people I laughed at there screams. I didn't stop until their precious screams subsided telling me they were dead. Releasing the beam, I smiled at my handy work.

They were nothing but a pile of ashes.

Pointing to a six men that looked to be quite strong I motioned toward the remaining six traitors who looked terrified.

They should have picked the right side.

" _You six take these traitors into Prism Tower and tie them up thoroughly. I will deal with them shortly."_

They did as I asked and dragged them inside Prism Tower . I pointed toward a woman and a man both shaking as they hugged one another.

" _You two. Sweep these ashes."_

As they scurried off to find a broom, I looked at the rest of the cowering people down below. I smiled.

This was a start.

There was still a ton of other people in Lumiose City waiting to be dealt with. I just had to let them know.

And know fast.

I don't rebels after all.

Rebels aren't fun.

But they are fun to kill.

I smiled again.

I was going to have a lot of fun here.

…...

**This came out a bit longer than expected actually. See told you I didn't kill them off yet! That would just mess up the storyline of that happened. Thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter. Bye! **

**PS: I know I keep saying these chapters will get longer and I really try to, but they always end up being a little over a thousand words. I'm really sorry about that. I really try to get it more than that, but they always end up that way. Let me know if you guys would like longer chapters and I will try my very hardest to make that happen. Alright see you guys in the next chapter for real this time. See ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Coughs awkwardly as readers stand with angry looks and pitch forks- Okay...okay...just please put down those lethal weapons..that are really sharp...and pointy...I'm SORRY! I know it's been months since I've updated and I apologize sincerely. I had meant to write and upload this ALOT sooner, but school work decided to hit me like a goddamn freight train so I never had the time and then I got sick which left me bedridden for a little while. Thank god I have a very awesome immune system because I got sick Thursday and I'm already feeling better. It's Sunday. Do the math. So anyways I don't want to bore you with anymore details on my life so here's a early Christmas present to you all! :-) **

…**...**

***{Serena's POV}***

I groaned as I opened my eyes exposing them to the harsh light coming from the window. I slowly moved my arms and put them under me trying to push myself up.

I leaned forward and tried to put my head in my hands, but my left arm was held back by a IV wire. I growled at the inferior thing and noticed a bandage on my elbow. I winced when I tried to move it. I guess I did hurt myself after all.

I looked around the room my blue eyes scanning everything. It was pretty boring. Mundane even. There weren't even any posters and they had the audacity to put such ugly green wallpaper on the wall. They could have gone with something a lot nicer. Maybe pink.

Suddenly the door opened. A doctor stepped in looking at a clipboard as he pushed his glasses up. He looked to be in his mid thirties and had dark black hair that sent a painful jolt through my heart.

Ash.

Damien.

The fire.

I swallowed with some difficulty and took a couple deep breaths watching as the doctor walked around checking my vitals his head buried in the clipboard as he scribbled something down.

I cleared my throat loudly and had to stop myself from laughing as he jumped whirling his hands around. I let out a small chuckle when I saw his glasses tilted on his face threatening to fall off.

" Oh your awake!" He walked over to me with a smile on his face, and he held his hand out asking me to shake it.

I shook it forcing a small smile on my face. " What happened?"

I winced at how hoarse my voice sounded as the doctor smiled at me kindly. " There was a fire. You and your friends luckily made it out without a scratch. Although you went into septic shock and your friends were unconscious at the time. You should be quite happy to be alive right now young lady."

I smiled and nodded. He pulled out a pen and poised it over the clipboard writing quickly across it.

" You should be able to leave in a few hours or so if you'd like." He said.

I nodded. " Can I see my friends first?"

He smiled one last time and nodded again. " There located in room 312. It's down the hallway."

I nodded my thanks and watched as he left. Sighing, I swung my legs over the bed and shivered as my bare feet touched the cool tile floor.

Standing up, I almost fell down because of the huge wave of dizziness that hit me all at once. I shut my eyes tight and took a couple deep breaths.

Once I felt like I could walk without collapsing, I slowly walked into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower and to see my friends so we could fix this.

I stood outside 312 and took a deep breath. Adjusting my hat, I turned the metal knob and slowly twisted the door open stepping into the similar hospital room.

" Serena!"

I felt a small person crash into me and I lost my breath for a second, but that's when I smiled.

" Hey Bonnie!"

Her bright blue eyes looked into mine and she smiled bright. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the other side of the room where Clemont was sitting hunched over a bunch of metal pieces.

" Clemont."

He didn't look up.

" Clemont." I said shouting a little louder.

He still didn't answer.

" CLEMONT!"

He jumped and his glasses were tilted sideways as his eyes whipped to meet mine. He smiled and jumped of the bed to hug me.

" I heard that you saved us."

I nodded and hugged him back. " He almost knocked me out, but I managed to not pass out and I guess you know the rest."

He let go of me and stepped back with a worried look creasing his normally relaxed face.

" What are we going to do about As-I mean Damien?" he asked.

I walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh. Then I looked him in the eye.

" To be honest Clemont I don't know. I really don't know."

We all sat in silence wondering if we could save our friend.

And if so...

How?

***{Damien's POV}***

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY SURVIVED?!"

The man standing in front of me cowered in fear as the remains of my voice echoed across the walls.

" I-it was on the n-news M-master."

I snarled and leaned back in the comfy office chair that was located in the nearest Pokemon Center. Putting my hands near my mouth, I narrowed my eyes and snarled.

The man jumped and ran out of the room knowing he got of easy. I got up from my desk and blew a hole in one of the bookcases full of Pokemon related books sending papers and bindings everywhere.

I spun around and kicked my desk making a giant crack appear in the middle of it. My fist shook in unrestrained rage.

How did those wretched brats survive?

I was sure that fire would kill them.

I was sure they were all knocked out and they wouldn't wake up for hours.

Unless...I didn't press hard enough on the girls pressure point.

"SHIT!" I screamed grabbing the office chair I was once sitting in and thrown it out of the window watching as the glass shattered on impact and the small crash it made once it reached the bottom.

I stormed out of the office and snapped as one of my many slaves passed by.  
" Where the hell are the prisoners located?"

The woman stuttered out a reply. " T-there in t-the operating r-room of the P-Pokemon Center Master."

I smiled darkly. " Thank you. Now get back to WORK you wretched fool!"

She jumped and ran off in a hurry. I quickly walked to the operating room of the center and barged in my dark smile coming back full force once I saw the other three prisoners asleep or trying to sleep.

I grabbed a scalpel that was located right next to me and I twirled it in between my fingers grinning madly.

" Wake up maggots. It's time to die today."

Only two out of the three woke up and looked at me with fear in their eyes. " I growled and they shrunk back.

" Oh well well well, one little piggy doesn't want to listen. What should I try first? Pulling off each nail one by one? Slitting her eyes? Stabbing her in the legs one at a_ fucking_ time? So many options so much time."

I threw the scalpel on the ground and grabbed a pair of pliers. " Let's go with the fingernails. I'll make sure to make you watch and make it as painfully slow as possible. Maybe then my anger will be cured."

I slowly walked over to the sleeping woman and bent down in front of her.

" One little piggy didn't want to listen."

I shook her awake.

" So this little piggy gets to die first."

She opened her green eyes and stared into my crimson. She screamed and I slapped her.

She whimpered and I smiled stroking her cheek.

" Don't worry. I'll make this as _painful _as possible."

That's when I grabbed her hand, gripped her fingernail with the pliers, and pulled. Hard. I relished in the screams that echoed off the walls in a disturbing symphony of agony.

I picked up the fingernail with my thumb and forefinger and slowly put pressure on it bending slightly. I tilted my head and smiled at her watching as tears slid down her fear and pain stricken face.

Picking up the pliers I set them on the table next to the door and took one more look at the girl.

" What's her name?"

Nobody answered.

" I said WHAT"S HER NAME?!"

The two men that were watching her with something akin to horror and anger looked toward me. One of the men answered.

" It's Rachel you sick bastard." he growled.

My eyes narrowed into slits. " Mind your manners boy. I was being lenient with her, but I certainly won't hesitate to snap every bone in your body. Am I clear?"

He glared at me but didn't say anything else.

" Smart move. Now as for little Rachel over here count this as a warning. The next time you aren't paying attention I will take every fingernail off your body and scoop out your eyeballs do you understand?"

Through her pain filled face she nodded.

I hummed in approval. " Good girl."

Then I walked out slamming the door behind me. Walking toward the lounge area I turned on the T.V sitting on the couch as I did so.

"_-three children escaped from a fire last night in the Kanto Region. They were Kalos natives and were staying with their friend Ash when the house mysteriously burned up. The boy Ash is presumed dead. The other three children were luckily unharmed and were transported to the Dravidian City Hospital. Now onto the weather with Tom."_

I twirled the remote in my hands and I narrowed my eyes at the T.V.

Damn.

My plan to kill them off didn't work.

Now I needed a new plan.

One that would work.

And would kill Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Forever.

…**...**

**Short yes I know. Although I hope that can tide you over until a new chapter is published before school starts again. Yes it is not going to be a few month long wait this time. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! So I decided to upload two chapters a week since I've been wanting to finish this story for ages so expect this to be done pretty quickly. Hope you guys enjoy! :-)**

…

" Maybe we can see if we can find him. He might have went to Kalos considering that might have been his hometown."

" Yeah Clemont that is a pretty good idea, but what if we go all the way to Kalos and he isn't there? Then we would have wasted money and time. Plus it would take us at least a day or two to actually get there and then find what city he's in."

" I miss Ash."

It was spoken so softly that Serena and Clemont both turned around to figure out where the noise came from until they figured out it was from Bonnie.

She was hunched over clutching her knees to her chest tightly as her hair now out of it's signature side ponytail, hung loosely around her face and down her shoulders limply.

Serena and Clemont both looked at her sadly but Serena was the first to speak up to the surprise of the siblings.

" I do too Bonnie. We all do. But you can't break down and give up now because without your help we can't get Ash back to us safe and sound. So can you be that strong little girl you always are even in the toughest situations?" she said softly.

Bonnie buried herself further. " I don't know."

Serena smiled softly. " Never give up until it's over Bonnie."

She bit her lip and looked up with a shy smile and nodded. " Okay. I'll do it. For Ash."

Her brother and Serena smiled and whispered. " For Ash."

They sat in silence for a moment then Bonnie let out a huge sigh and clapped her hands loudly.

" Alright I think I have a plan."

…

" News?"

A woman in her mid-thirties who was cleaning up the mess Damien had made during his moment of rage, jumped in fright and spun around sharply.

Damien was standing right there a small smirk on his face leaning against the doorframe. His dark crimson eyes bore into her soul as he stared straight at her.

" News about what Master?"

He huffed. " Are you all this incompetent? The news about the brats."

She cleared her throat nervously. " I honestly have no idea who you are talking about Master. Would you mind clarifying?"

He punched the doorframe with sudden anger making a giant hole appear.

Taking a deep breath he rolled his eyes. " Get out of my office you incompetent wretched piece of crap brat."

She swallowed. " But s-sir I was just cleaning your office-"

" I SAID GET OUT NOW!"

The woman jumped and ran out of the office hurriedly. Huffing in aggravation, Damien slid against the wall raising his eyes to the celling.

How the hell was he going to find those damned brats and kill them once and for all?

He couldn't lure them here and he certainly couldn't go back to Kanto of all places.

He guessed he had to wait for them to come to him.

But he didn't want to wait that long. He needed to get this fixed **now **or he would never be able to rule the way he wanted. They were always in the way and it was pissing him off to no end.

Or maybe he didn't have to…

He smiled and chuckled.

He had a plan.

…**...**

" Bonnie are you sure about this? We don't exactly know these people." Serena asked clutching the telephone in her sweaty palms.

Bonnie smiled brightly. " Of course! Just call them already."

Serena gulped and let out a breath. Pushing the buttons to insert a number into one of the telephones in the Pokémon Center, she quickly finished and prayed to Arceus they would answer.

Suddenly and image popped up of a pretty girl. She had short orange hair that was tied into a side ponytail and she was wearing a yellow crop-top and red suspenders. She looked pretty normal had it not been for her alabaster colored face colored red and her eyes were puffy from excessive crying.

" What?!" She spat harshly into the phone.

Serena leaned back a little at the harsh tone she was receiving and she almost lost her nerve had it not been for Bonnie poking her in her lower back.

Clearing her throat she answered weakly. " Is this Misty Waterflower?"

The girl nodded. " Yes. Now what do you want?"

Serena bit her lip and gripped the phone tighter. " My name is Serena Yvonne and I'm asking to see if you know someone by the name of Ash Ketchum by any chance?"

Misty tensed. " What are you a reporter?! How the fuck did you even get my number?"

Serena shook her head. " No. I'm one of his traveling companions from Kalos and-"

Misty slammed her hand on the console then the screen as if she wished she could reach through the screen and choke Serena herself. " You mean you're the Kalos friends that survived that fire at his house? The ones who didn't save him? The ones that just let him _die_?!"

Serena shook her head already suspecting where this conversation was going. " No no no. Well I mean yes we are those friends, but he's not dead. If you just let me expl-"

Misty cut her off angrily. " No. Just _no._ Lose my number and never speak to me again or else I will find you and kill you myself do I make myself clear?"

Before Serena could even answer, Misty hung up the phone and the dial tone was ringing in her ear as a clear reminder of a plan failed.

She set the phone down and sighed turning towards her friends with a sad look.

" I guess were on our own on this one."

…

Damien paced around the hallway making all his trusty slaves quite nervous and frightened. It didn't help he had the creepiest smile on his face.

Suddenly he spun around and snapped for the nearest slave to come forward. It was a man in his late-twenties. He stepped forward and bowed.

" What may I help you with Master?"

He put a hand on the man's shoulder. " I want you to bring three people of your choice."

His head snapped up and then he immediately put it down. " If you don't mind me asking: why?"

He laughed quietly. " Because we need to go to Sinnoh."

…

**Mwhahahahahahaha. Don't worry though you'll find out what Damien's plan is in the next chapter. Not really much to say other than see you in the next chapter. Bye! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! Yes I haven't died just yet leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I was just watching random short films on YouTube and I wanted to write and I got the inspiration for this. So new chapter for you all! Please enjoy. :-)**

**PS: This chapter will have Damien and the gang switching constantly so be prepared and pay close attention.**

…

The planes engines whirred quietly in the darkness as the occupants of the plane either slept or read books to pass the time for the long flight to Sinnoh.

Damien in particular was leaning back in his seat with a solid grin on his face as he glanced out of the small airplane window.

He couldn't see anything through the thick fog of darkness that the night provided. All he could see was a pitch black hole of nothing.

That was how he liked it to be.

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh, he chuckled deeply with excitement.

He heard someone shush him loudly and he opened one eye to glare at him or her fiercely, but paid him or her no mind afterwards.

He had a job to complete.

…

Meanwhile back in Kanto, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had rented a room in the Pokémon Center for the night.

They all decided to buy plane tickets to Kalos the next morning to meet Damien once again and stop this from ever happening in the near future.

Both Clemont and Bonnie were asleep bundled under the covers without a care.

Serena on the other hand sat outside on the balcony attached to the room they had rented and was staring at the sky with a thoughtful look on her face.

Her feet were propped up on the cold metal railing and her body leaned against the plastic lawn chair.

The wind blew her soft honey blonde hair into her face. She brushed it away and sighed.

She didn't know what to do at this point.

Serena thought back to the first time they had met Damien and when they all defeated him.

She thought they had gotten rid of him for good.

She closed her eyes.

And now he was back. Taking the body of the boy she loved away from her.

She grimaced.

Tainting his beautiful soul with sin.

Her eyes shot open with a determined expression on her face. Ash never gave up on her when she was down and she sure as hell wouldn't give up on him when he was down.

She stood up and walked into the hotel room. Turning one last time to look at the darkened sky, she placed her small hand on the cool pane of glass.

" Don't worry Ash. We'll save you. I'll save you. Even if it's the last thing I ever do."

Then with a clear mind, she went to sleep with ease determined to set her plan into action.

…

He was going to set his plan into action.

Damien and his three appointed slaves had just landed in one of Sinnoh's smaller towns, Twinleaf Town.

Damien had a plan.

During the time he had spent dwelling in the brats mind, he had come across a lot of interesting memories.

One being of a bluenette who traveled with the twerp for a while.

The perfect candidate for his scheme.

She was naïve, young, everything he would need to iniciate his task.

She would be his bait. The key to pulling this little trick off.

His little twerp friends from Kalos weren't stupid and he knew it. He just had to manipulate them into believing he really was the little freak. Aaron was it? No. Ash. Yes Ash. He would need to remember that.

Damien barked at his three slaves to guard the bathroom and to not let anyone in as he hoisted his black travel bag over his shoulders.

Stepping inside to the airport bathroom, he pulled out the twerps travel outfit from before he took control of him.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to rip the pant legs into little strips on both sides.

Next he ripped the sleeves from his over shirt. Then just as quickly he changed out of his own clothes and proceeded to put on the clothes.

He grabbed the last article of clothing lying in the bag: a hat.

He put it on and situated it on his head with a deep grimace.

Looking at himself in the mirror he looked into his eyes and sighed changing them back to the normal amber color of the twerp.

Stepping away he picked up his bag and walked out of the bathroom shocking his three slaves.

One of them, a woman, stuttered out a question. " S-sir may I ask why y-you're dressed that way?"

Damien scowled. " Don't worry about it."

Bending down once again, he pulled out three small earpieces. He handed each to all three and as they put them on he crossed his arms.

" What I want you to do is rent a room at the Pokémon Center while I go iniciate my plan. You will keep your ear pieces on 24/7 so I can contact at you at any time."

All three nodded and Damien bit his bottom lip slowly massaging it with his front teeth.

" You guys will be helping me. When I say toten which is kill in German you will come to the address I present you with and I will give you instructions from there. Got it?"

They all nodded.

He smirked. " Good. Now go. I'll call you when I need you. Please take my bag with you."

They all smiled tentaively as one of the slaves grabbed the bag and ran off into the crowd of people leaving Damien alone. It was then he could finally put his plan into action.

Walking out of the airport and into the town of Twinleaf, he briskly walked towards his destination.

Five minutes later he reached a small one-story house and pushed open the gate wincing as it creaked a little.

Walking up to the front door, he took a deep breath. Schooling his features into one of fear, he knocked on the door rapidly.

He bounced from side to side and kicked up the feeling of fear a notch on his face as he heard the lock in the door turn.

In his mind he readied himself for the nauseating act he would have to pull for a few days.

Let's hope this shit works.

And when the door finally swung open revealing a girl with blue hair who had to be no more than fourteen at the most, he took one last deep breath and gave the best act in his life.

" Ash?!"

'Ash' sniffed.

" Dawn! You gotta help me!"

…**...**

" Excuse me are you Serena Yvonne?"

Serena turned around to look into the face of Nurse Joy. She had a smile on her face, but she could sense there was something wrong.

Serena smiled. " Yes I am Nurse Joy. Is there something wrong?"

Nurse Joy swallowed. " Actually yes. There was this boy on the phone asking for you. He seemed to be in quite a pickle."

Serena cocked her head to the side. " Do you know his name?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. " I'm sorry no. He wouldn't divulge that information. All he did was give me his number and instruct you to call him back whenever you get a chance."

Nurse Joy slipped her a piece of paper and waved goodbye to go tend to another customer.

Serena glanced at the paper in front of her and at Clemont and Bonnie who had stopped eating breakfast to glimpse the spectacle that had been going on.

Serena swallowed. " I'll be right back."

Getting up from the booth, she walked out of the Pokémon Center's cafeteria and headed towards the payphones on the other side of the Pokémon Center.

Grabbing the nearest one, she punched in the number on the paper and tapped her foot anxiously listening to it ring.

Then Ash's face popped up on the screen.

Or Damien's face.

Serena couldn't really be sure.

She glared at him while 'Ash' quirked the left side of his lip up in a half smile. He spoke first.

" Hey Serena."

Serena clenched her fist tight. She wanted to scream at him, but knew the only way to getting information was to play along.

She widened her eyes and set a concerned tone in her voice. " Ash?! Where the hell are you? We've been looking for you for ages!"

'Ash' smiled sheepishly then rubbed his head. " I'm in Sinnoh. Twinleaf town to be exact. I'm staying with my friend Dawn."

" I don't know what happened. All I know is I was back in Kanto hanging out with you guys and then I end up here with my clothes torn to shreds on Dawn's doorstep."

Serena gripped the phone. She wet her lips. He was pretty convincing. He was even fooling her for a second.

Then a small part of her mind said otherwise. What of this wasn't a trick?

Yet that would be too easy. Way to easy.

But what if?"

Serena tapped her nimble fingers against the dashboard of the payphone. Taking a long shaky sigh she bore her blue eyes into 'Ash's'.

" Where's Dawn"

'Ash' cocked his head in confusion but shrugged it off. " Right next to me."

Suddenly Dawn snatched the phone from 'Ash's' hands and pressed it to her ear shooing him up the stairs.

" Hi. Did you need to speak to me?"

Serena nodded. " Actually yes. Does Ash seem weird to you in any way since he's gotten there?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. Then shook her head. " No he seemed fine. A little tired but that's it. Why?"

Serena nodded. " Okay that's all I wanted to know. Would you mind telling Ash were coming to get him as soon as we can?"

Dawn smiled and nodded. " Of course. I have to go. Take care."

" Yeah you too." Serena mumbled as the phone call clicked off.

Putting the phone back on it's hook, Serena made her way back to where her other two friends were sitting.

Relaxing against the faux leather, she groaned and closed her eyes.

" Well change of plans. Were going to Sinnoh."

…

**Done! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think might happen next? Let me know you're opinions. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo! (Hello in German). I hope you guys are ready for another chapter of Return Of Damien! Before you read though, I would love it if you went to my profile and checked out my poll. The question is:**

**What stories should I rewrite?**

**I know that I have a shit-ton of stories planned and or going on, but some of my older stories from when I first started have been annoying the fuck out of me lately and I wanted a readers opinions on what I should redo then make my decision. You're opinion matters. So please go check that out and enjoy the chapter!**

…

Night had just fallen no more than a few hours ago. The village of Twinleaf town was quiet save for the sounds of crickets and wild Pokémon seeking refuge in the thick foliage of the woods.

The cottage Damien was staying in was deathly silent as he climbed down the stairs listening for any sign of movement.

Once he made it into the living room, he grinned and hurried towards the door. He opened it and he walked into the frigid air.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he walked down the cobblestone path. Big and small stones digging into the bare flesh on the bottoms of his feet.

He ignored it though and continued forward walking down the cobblestone roads. He was heading towards the woods.

Once he reached the edge, he smirked. Walking into the thick foliage, he brushed back loose branches and leaves finally making his way into a small clearing.

The moons bright ethereal glow pierced the water below it. It was bathed in light, which brightened it even further. Dark green grass felt lush and soft beneath his feet and he continued walking through the serene atmosphere.

He sat down near the pond and dipped a finger in the reflective surface. His finger dipped down slowly into the cold water and he shivered with delight. He started tracing patterns listening to the quiet sound it made.

" You can come out now."

Damien didn't have to wait any longer because at that moment one of his minions came from behind the trees. He hunched over into a bowing position with his arms stick straight at his sides.

Damien waved him up with his free hand and motioned silently for him to sit down next to him.

The man sat down gingerly and stared at the pond with a cautious look in his eyes. Suddenly Damien spoke up quietly.

" Only in quiet waters do things mirror themselves undistorted. Only in a quiet mind is adequate perception of the world."

He sighed. " What do you see Matthew?"

The man, Matthew blinked He gulped and stuttered out a response. " W-well I s-see myself, sir."

Damien snorted and flicked water distorting his image slightly. His piercing crimson eyes returned to stare into Matthew's bright brown ones.

Damien smiled. " Now what do you see?"

Matthew shook his head. " I don't know sir. The image is distorted."

Damien chuckled a little. " Wrong answer. What you see is the side of you that has a little bit of evil inside. A little bit of deceit. Something dark and terrifying. Something that scares children in the dead of night. Like the Boogeyman that these children are so afraid of nowadays. That's what you're seeing. "

" Everyone has a dark side Matthew. It's just some know how to embrace more than others. Some choose to push it back with optimism and positivity. Some choose to let it consume them until they're nothing more than a shell of their former self. It just depends on how you choose to handle this delicate creature."

Damien hunched over his knees and stared through his shaggy bangs into Matthew's eyes. He shot a feral grin in his direction.

" What are you trying to ask me sir?" Matthew said desperately hoping his voice didn't quiver.

His grin grew wider. " I have a job for you. Something that requires you to embrace that dark side of yours. I can sense within you. Are you willing to help me? Or must I resort to different measures?"

Mathew gulped and shook his head slowly. " No sir. I will do anything you ask me."

Damien sat up straighter and nodded his head. " Good choice. Now here's what you have to do..."

…**...**

The sun barely peaked over the misty clouds as the trio of two girls and a boy stepped out of the airport.

Their suitcases were gripped in their hands as Clemont put a protective arm around Bonnie's shoulders and Serena looked through her PokeNav to find the directions to Dawn's house.

Bonnie rubbed her hands over her bare arms as she shivered in her thin coat. " Serena can we please go now? It's cold."

Serena was about to say that she would be done in a second, but when she found the directions she smiled.

" Yeah let's go."

Clemont. Bonnie, and Serena walked away from the bustling airport and turned right down a small cobblestone street. Small shops and restaurants surrounded them along with tiny houses.

The group walked briskly not wanting to waste anymore time. They wanted to see their friend in hi entirety and make sure he was okay.

They wanted to make sure Damien was gone for good this time.

Yet even as Serena turned left down another street with Clemont and Bonnie following, she couldn't help think that something was amiss at how quickly everything was resolved.

And Damien was good at acting as Ash…

Serena shook her head. She shouldn't think like that. Maybe this really was all fixed. But she would keep an eye out if things got bad.

Finally five minutes later, they made it to a small house with a white picket fence and a small garden.

They all stopped to look at the house and make sure they were at the right one. Serena checked her PokeNav.

_You are at your destination._

Serena snapped it closed and spun around to look at Bonne and Clemont. She smiled a little.

" Well guys let's do this."

She stuck her hand out and both blondes smiled and stuck there's in too. They lay their hands on top of each other's and pumped them up in down in a repetitive motion. Then they released them into the air and laughed a little easing the growing tension.

Serena turned away from them and pushed open the gate, listening as it squealed. She started walking to the front door with a confident air around her making sure Bonnie and Clemont were still behind her.

She rested her fragile hand on the smooth painted wood of the door. Then with a big breath she knocked loudly.

It took a few moments, but suddenly they could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal a small girl with dark blue hair that stretched down to the ends of her elbows. She was wearing a pink tank top, dark blue jeans, and a black hoodie.

Her matching blue eyes sparkled and she waved her hand towards Serena.

" Hi! You must be Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. You already know my name so come on inside and make yourselves at home."

She moved out of the way to usher them in and they all gave her big smiles as they entered the tiny household.

Once they stepped inside, Clemont and Bonnie both started talking to Dawn while Serena's eyes were drawn immediately to the couch.

It was Ash.

His face was a shade paler than normal and he wasn't wearing his normal attire. All he was wearing was a baggy white T-shirt and sweat pants but all in all he looked like he was fine.

He looked normal.

Serena watched as the blondes continued to talk to the blunette so she took this chance to talk to 'Ash'.

She laid her hand gingerly on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Light amber eyes stared into her own and she stood breathless for a moment but remembered to keep her guard up. She needed to make sure that if Damien happened to be tricking them again, and then he mustn't think she was suspicious in the slightest.

She needed to play his game and play it right.

So she forced a relieved smile on her face and went around to hug him tightly. She almost melted at the way his lean muscles felt under her fingertips. The way his skin felt hot against her own. The way he smelled like sweat and a little bit of cinnamon added to the mixture.

She almost squealed when he wrapped his arms around her lithe body. They seemed to fit together perfectly and Serena almost let her guard down. Almost thought that maybe this was the end and they could go back to the way they were.

" Hey Serena."

Serena felt her eyes widen and she almost stiffened but forced her body not to so this 'Ash' wouldn't get suspicious and initiate whatever plan he had in mind.

This wasn't there Ash.

It wasn't over.

It was never over from the start.

Serena pulled away and forced an angry and concerned look on her face. She didn't even know what was spilling from her mouth at this point. She was just thinking at how this couldn't, wouldn't_, _just end.

She felt tears brim in her eyes and she faked smile and excused herself to the bathroom. After asking Dawn for directions, she raced up the stairs and into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Her body wearily slid down the door and onto the cool tile. The back of her head rested behind her.

Her strawberry shampoo filtered into her nose and she held back tears as she curled up on herself.

How was she going to fix this?

…

After Serena raced up the stairs, 'Ash' frowned slightly. He knew she knew. He could feel her body stiffen up in his arms. He could tell she was trying to hide it in fear of him finding out but he knew.

He always knew.

" _Fuck." _He thought to himself.

She was the smart one of the group and if she knew he wasn't who he said he is then this plan was about to go down in flames.

He could not let that happen.

If he didn't kill these brats now then he would never again have the chance and eventually they would stop him. He knew that deep down.

The blondes he could deal with. They didn't catch on as quickly. They were naïve. Gullible. Manipulative.

But this one.

The Serena girl.

She had to go.

She had to go _now._

Suddenly both blondes appeared in his face smiling.

He had to do it tonight. He had to do it before she could leak it to her little friends.

He thought about it for a second as they hugged him.

Actually let her tell them.

That means more people to kill.

Less people that could be in his way to greatness.

Motor oil and fresh flower scented shampoo assaulted his nostrils. He tried to keep from gagging at the inferior smell.

He hugged them back regardless and let the small smirk that had adorned his face hide behind the mask he had created.

He couldn't slip up now.

This is the end of childish games.

This is war.

…**.**

**Done! So I just noticed that I uploaded this on the fifth of April last year and that's supposed to be coming up soon which means this story is almost a year old! How exciting is that! I may just upload and extra chapter because of this spectacular occasion but we will see if I have time. Make sure to give me your opinions on this question:**

**What did Damien want Matthew to do?**

**Let me know in the reviews. See you next tome guys. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Mother's Day and Happy Birthday to me! I was in a good mood, and I wasn't doing anything, so I decided to upload a chapter for you all today. I hope you enjoy. :-) **

**PS: Please check out my brand new blog! The link to it will be on my profile.**

…

Blue eyes sat staring in the darkness. A clock faintly ticked down the hallway, as Serena tossed and turned in the comfy twin bed of the guest room.

Ash was sleeping in the guest room next to her own while Clemont and Bonnie slept downstairs. Dawn slept in her room.

Serena glanced at the clock.

_12:03A.M_

She groaned and buried her face inside the now hot pillow. She had been debating since this evening on whether she should tell Clemont and Bonnie or not.

It was just a hunch, but she trusted her instincts. They had never failed her before so why would it fail her now?

She sighed and was about to turn over and think about it in the morning, when she heard a loud thud come from the room beside her. 'Ash's' room.

The door creaked open and Serena sat up in bed listening for further sounds. She held her breath and jumped when quiet footsteps made their way towards her door.

She inched closer towards the headboard and gripped the sheets in a death grip. When the footsteps stopped and the creaking of a doorknob could be heard, Serena didn't even think as she grabbed the nearest weapon closest to her, a lamp, and jumped from the bed.

She quickly scurried the back of the door and pressed her small body into the shadows to avoid detection.

The door swung open revealing a large figure, maybe male from what Serena could decipher. She suppressed a gasp as the glint of a steel blade flashed a little in the darkness.

The mysterious mans footsteps were quiet and agile like his job was to make sure Serena didn't wake up from her slumber. Forever.

It was when he was nearing the edge of the bed that she struck. She ran forward and sent the lamp slam onto his skull. The sound of it hitting the back of his head firmly, reached her ears.

A loud thud resounded immediately after, leaving Serena standing. Her chest heaved up and down and the lap hung limply in her grip.

She let out a sigh of relief and was about to turn on the light to see who her mysterious assailant was, when her body was grabbed and pinned against the wall.

Cold metal slid across her exposed throat sending chills up and down her spine. The smell of burger grease and mint-flavored gum made it's way up her nostrils. She wanted to gag as the man began to talk.

A deep throaty laugh bubbled from his throat and he leaned in closer. " Did you really think that would knock me out? I've had far worse sweetheart. Far worse."

The knife was pressed against her throat even farther drawing a thin line of blood that trickled down her nightshirt.

" I was sent to kill you and your little friends by my boss. Apparently you've been a bit of a nuisance to him as of late and he doesn't like that. So he wants me to get rid of the extra weight."

Serena was breathing harshly, as tears welled up in her eyes. " Let me guess: Damien put you up to this."

The man snorted. " You could say that. He was actually hoping you would tell your friends, but you didn't."

He trailed the knife across her neck slow and steady. He let the blade angle upward to caress the smooth curves of her face.

" I guess this will be a secret you take to the grave huh sweetheart?"

Serena didn't answer. She just settled to glaring at him.

He chuckled again. " Nothing to say?"

With the limited space, Serena shook her head. " What's your name?"

He seemed caught off guard with the question, because he moved back slightly. Serena smirked and angled her knee in the right place.

He shrugged. " I guess it can't hurt to tell you considering you're about to die anyway. The name is Matthew."

" Nice to meet you Matthew. Can I call you Matt for short?" she said bracing herself against the wall.

" Yeah I gu-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because it was in that moment that Serena kneed him straight in the crotch.

He screeched and grabbed his privates already going down. Serena took that chance to run out of the door and into the suddenly lit hallway.

Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn, and 'Ash' were standing around looking tired and irritated. Clemont yawned.

" Serena what's going on?"

Serena was about to open her mouth and explain when Matthew came running out of the door like and enraged bull. Serena stepped to the side and motioned for Clemont and Bonnie to stick there foots out.

They didn't question it and Matthew stumbled, tripping down the stairs. The loud thumping could be heard and a loud crack and scream pierced the air. Then all was silent.

Serena took a glance down the stairs to see Mathew unconscious. Both his left leg and arm were twisted at odd angles and Serena winced.

Clemont grabbed Bonnie shielding her from the sight and glanced at Serena with scared and confused eyes.

'Ash' was the first person to speak up.

" Serena what happened? Who was that man?"

Serena whirled around and glared fiercely at him. She shook her head and a small grin made it's way onto her cherry red lips.

" That was one of your little cronies wasn't it Damien? You wanted to get us out of the picture, but you didn't want to get your hands dirty so you got an innocent man to do it for you huh? You corrupted him for your own little sick game. Your disgusting."

'Ash' looked confused as did Dawn, Clemont and Bonnie. He stepped back a little.

" Serena what are you talking about?"

" Don't play that little act with me. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know the boy, the _man, _I fell in love with all those years ago and you are not him. You can't fool me because I will _always _know."

'Ash' sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat. Strands of hair fell in front of his eyes and a chilling laugh came forth shocking Dawn. Clemont and Bonnie shuddered hugging each other tighter. Serena on the other hand stared him down.

Bright crimson eyes stared at them and a feral grin twisted savagely onto Damien's face. He chuckled again and finally stood up straight.

" Damn. I really thought I had it down this time. I guess you are a little to smart for your own good Serena. I honestly have to applaud you. You keep me on my toes."

His grin turned into a scowl as a dark ebony blade materialized from his hand. He held it in front of him like a sword surveying everyone.

" Sadly however, you can't stay around for much longer. You would get in the way too much. Shame really. You would make great slaves."

His eyes landed on Serena. " You would have made a beautiful wife. You could have ruled beside me, but instead you chose to spit in my face. My generosity only extends so far."

With that, he lunged forward and raced towards Serena but made a quick spin aiming his sword at Dawn's throat. She screamed and closed her eyes, somehow trying to shield herself.

A loud sound pierced the air making Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena scream.

Not in horror. In amazement.

Serena's hands her stretched forward with a faint light pink aura surrounding her hands and stretching towards Dawn. A small pink bubble surrounded her small figure as she still shook with fear.

Damien's sword was poised in the air, barely making a dent in the carefully crafted shield. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he growled striking it again and again repeatedly.

When a dent still wasn't made, he turned angry eyes towards Serena and growled.

" You fucking bitch! I'm going to _kill you!"_

With superhuman speed, he raced towards her, the blade growing larger with each passing second. His normally crimson eyes turned a dark black as he let out a war cry.

Serena's body reacted immediately. The pink aura around her hands ended up surrounding her growing brighter with each second. Her normally blue eyes turned a dark pink with black specks. The shield near Dawn dropped and she stood wide-eyed.

Serena created a shield similar to Dawn's except it was a bright pink heart. The sword clashed sending sparks that bounced off the ceiling. Serena was pushed back slightly and she glanced at the three wide-eyes kids that were shaking.

She smiled. " Go! I'll take care of him okay."

Clemont and Dawn were still in shock, but Bonnie nodded towards Serena. She glanced at the teens and huffed slightly.

" Let's go!"

Her shout got them into gear, and with some difficulty, Bonnie grabbed Dawn and Clemont to move along faster. They disappeared downstairs and through the front door. This left Serena, Damien, and the still unconscious Matthew. Serena focused her full attention on Damien. His black eyes were ablaze and he filled his energy filled sword up with more power finally breaking Serena's shield.

She jumped back as his sword smashed through the wooden floor. She used a small amount of energy to create a small bow staff that ended up being her height. She swung it with ease and connected with Damien's jaw sending him flying across the hall.

He smashed into a wall and slid down with a groan. The bow staff that Serena created dissolved and she walked towards Damien's form.

" Hatred is a strong force, but it can only get you so far. Love however is stronger. If you really feel something for a person that love can stretch until the ends of the Earth. Love is eternal. Hatred is not."

Damien laughed and looked up. One eye was crimson the other black. " That's where you're wrong you dirty bitch. If hatred is strong enough it can last into the afterlife. It can never be broken unlike love. Love can be broken as easily as snapping someone's neck."

He slowly stood up leaning against the wall breathing heavily. A large gash sat on the side of his forehead dripping thick red blood down his face. The sword once in his arm had disappeared as well.

" I don't know where the fuck you got this power from. I really don't, but I do have a slight hunch. It has to do with the boy right?"

Serena didn't say anything as Damien stalked closer.

" You really love the little fucker huh?" he laughed. " How_ sweet! _You would die for him wouldn't you?"

Serena again didn't answer and that was all the conformation Damien needed to let out a gritty laugh.

" That's gold. That is pure fucking gold. I'm in a giving mood today despite your little assault, so I'll tell what your little friend said before I used his body as a puppet."

He grabbed Serena and leaned in close, eyes shining in glee. " He said you were a worthless piece of shit he could never love!"  
Something in Serena snapped and the laugh coming from his mouth became silent with the rest of the sounds. All she could see was red. She screamed and let her fist connect with his unprotected face.

She could hear something crack, as he sailed across the hall once again smashing through the wall completely. A loud thud could be heard, but Serena could careless. She stalked out of the house in a blind rage leaving the smoking remains behind.

She could see police sirens, ambulances, and neighbors surrounded the house in pajamas, bathrobes, and rollers. Some looked worried and some looked exhausted as they rubbed their eyes.

Serena saw Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn huddled up together in the middle of the crowd. When they saw her figure, they ran forward and embraced her.

It was then the full rush of adrenaline and power drained from her body like a faucet. She felt drained and tired. Tears pricked her eyes and slipped down her cheeks unnoticed. She didn't hear as they asked her what was wrong as she collapsed.

She welcomed the darkness with open arms.

…**...**

**-Appears behind corner- Heh that turned out a lot different than I realized. I guess we'll go with it. I hope this chapter satisfied you and I'll see you in the next one. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow readers! I have some wonderful news! Summer is here which means more chapters for you guys to read. I plan on finishing this in the next three months so be prepared. Luckily there aren't a lot of chapters left until the end (there's about eight or nine chapters left) so this should be finished pretty soon. I know I don't say this (write this?) often, but you guys are fucking amazing. Your reviews always make me smile and they keep pushing me to keep writing this everyday so I just wanted to say thank you. Here's another good thing to remember: this has more reviews than my very first story Ashlynn Ketchum: Journey Through Kalos (God that's a long title) so feel good! All right I'm dragging on so I'll leave you to read this. :-)**

…**...**

" _Serena?"_

_My eyes snapped open into the bright, warm rays of sunshine. Bright blue sky stretched to infinity and thick white clouds surrounded the entire sky. I groaned and rolled over into soft green grass that weirdly smelled like fresh strawberries. _

_Light wind blew through my short hair and I sighed grasping blades of grass in between my clutched fingers._

" _Serena?"_

_It was that voice again. I snapped my eyes open and sat up immediately recognizing it. My eyes watered with tears as I stared into the man I loved._

_His bright, amber eyes shined in the sun and his cyan locks defied the effects of gravity, looking soft and full of volume. _

_His tan skin glowed as he smiled, handing an ungloved hand towards mine. He was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top that showed his sweat glistened skin. _

" _Hey Serena." He whispered intertwining his hand in mine._

_A tear slipped down my cheek as I squeezed tightly, unable to take my eyes away from him. He frowned and used his free hand to wipe the tear away from my cheek with his soft calloused hands._

_I lunged toward him and hugged him tightly, burying my face into his shirt. I started to cry hysterically and I was secretly glad that he wrapped his arms tightly around me stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort._

_I managed to calm myself down a few minutes later and I pulled back, letting my hand lightly trace the curves of his face. He leaned into my touch._

" _Are you real?" I whispered praying this wasn't a cruel trick. _

_He smiled and lay his hand over mine filling me with warmth from the inside out. " Yes Serena I'm real."_

_A watery smile crossed my face. I believed him. I could see it in his eyes. _

" _Where have you been Ash? We've missed you," I said. I gulped. " I've missed you."_

_He sighed removing my hand from his face. " I've been here this whole time. All I remember was running into the woods after our talk back in Pallet, feeling an immense pain in my head, and then nothing. I was sent here soon after."_

_He shifted slightly looking at me. " What's been happening?"_

_I paled slightly and let out a large sigh pressing my lips together. " Ash you've been gone for over two weeks now. We've been trying to chase Damien everywhere," I sighed closing my eyes. " He managed to burn down your house with us inside but we managed to escape, then he took over Kalos, and then ran to Sinnoh where he used your friend Dawn to lure us there where he then tried to get someone to kill me and almost killed Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn." _

_Ash paled and started to shake a little. " I-is my m-mother dead?" _

_My eyes widened and I shook my head. " No! God no! She was just fine, but now everyone thinks you're dead."_

_Ash groaned and shook his head burying his face in his hands. " That's just great."_

_I didn't say anything as Ash stared at me for a moment. He smiled softly. _

" _Serena can I tell you something?" he asked._

_I nodded blushing a little at his tone. " Yeah you can tell me anything Ash."_

_He grabbed my hands and held it in his own staring me in the eyes. A faint red color appeared on his cheeks and my mind couldn't help but think he was somehow confessing to me. _

'_Which wouldn't be that bad.' I thought blushing myself._

" _I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to do this, and I don't know if I'll survive this. If we'll survive this so I have to tell you this now. I love you Serena."_

_The blush that had just started to disappear flared back up and I stared wide-eyed into Ash's eyes. My heart pounded. This had been my dream for years!_

" _I realized I loved you more than a friend during that festival after my fourth gym battle against Ramos. I never really gave it much thought until I started to really SEE you. I realized how beautiful, determined, kind, loving, caring of a person you are. And after you lost your first Showcase, my heart broke a little when I realized how upset you were, but you put on a brave face anyway so we wouldn't worry. Then the next day you come with your hair all cut," he said fingering a piece of my hair and tracing it to the base of my shoulder. " You said that you did it for a fresh start and I couldn't have been more proud. It really hit home when I lost against Wulfric before we left for Pallet Town and I was depressed for so long. (1) I couldn't think straight and I was in a slump that I had never been in before. But then you came. You fixed me with your words. And through the snowflakes and the pure white snow, you were the most beautiful and I wanted you to always be my side. I wanted you to always cheer me up when I was down."_

_He took a deep breath and looked down embarrassed as he clasped my hands tighter. " No one has ever made me feel like that before. I had never been attracted to anyone until you came along."_

_He leaned forward a little and my breath hitched in my chest. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. The scent of dirt and cocoa butter assaulted my senses. _

" _You're everything I want Serena," He was coming closer now. His lips brushed against my own sending shocks down my spine and up my arms._

" _Will you be mine?"_

_Then he leaned forward just enough to press his soft chapped lips against mine. I felt my brain short circuit and my eyes close. I leaned forward savoring the taste on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. It sounded like fireworks were exploding in my head and I groaned into the kiss. _

_This was everything I wanted. Everything I dreamed of._

_When lack of air became a problem, we pulled away slowly and I grinned capturing his lips in my own one last time._

_He smiled back at me and hugged me tightly. " You're starting to wake up Serena. Remember what I said."_

_He traced my cheek. " I know you can save me. I know you can."_

_He kissed me again and I kissed back already starting to feel my body fade. _

" _Don't give up until it's over."_

…**...**

I gasped flying up in bed. My breathing was heavy as I looked around with wide eyes. I shivered and touched my lips.

They still buzzed with the contact. Hot with shared passion.

I licked them slowly, tentively, as if to savor the taste. I smiled a little. My lips tasted like strawberries.

Finally calm, I looked around and realized I was in a hospital room for the second time in a two-week period. I sighed. This was starting to become a habit.

I made my way to stand up despite the IV stuck into the vein in my right arm pumping nutrients into me, but I immediately became dizzy. I sat back down with a groan.

Suddenly a woman entered the room with Clemont, Bonnie, and Dawn behind her, wide eyed and smiling.

The doctor had long dark pink hair that reached down to her back. It was styled into two braids and bright green eyes stared into my own. She smile showing off a small gap in her front teeth.

" Hello my name is Doctor McQueen but you can just call me Jenny." She said walking towards me to push me back into bed and check my IV.

She wrote down the readings and turned towards me. " How are you feeling today Miss Yvonne?"

I bit my lip looking away from my friends as I stared into Jenny's face. " A little dizzy."

She smiled. " Alright well that's pretty normal after being asleep for several days."

Grasping the clipboard, she smiled one last time. " Everything looks pretty normal so you can probably leave later today if you would like. You must be hungry so I'll send a nurse to bring you something."

Jenny turned towards the trio. " Make sure not to aggravate or upset her in anyway all right?"

They all nodded as she left leaving us alone.

I sat up and let a small smile cross my lips as Bonnie ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

" I'm so happy you're okay Serena. I was so worried." She whispered burying her face into the cheap cotton of my hospital gown.

I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly. " I am too. I'm sorry I made you worry so much."

I looked towards Dawn and Clemont and they walked towards me sitting in the chairs next to me.

Dawn smiled at me. " Thank you for saving my life. I owe you."

I waved my hand. " Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

Dawn pushed a long strand of blue hair away from her face. " I'm still grateful though."

I didn't say anything but I still smiled at her. Clemont on the other hand shifted in his chair looking at her.

" Serena?"

" Hm?" I said looking at him pausing in my action of stroking Bonnie's hair.

" What happened last week?"

I raised an eyebrow. " Last week? How long have I been asleep?"

" Six days. It would have been a full week tomorrow."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything for a moment so I focused on the question I had been asked previously.

What had happened?"

All I remembered was feeling a rush of warmth when I had to, _needed to_, do something to find a way to defeat Damien somehow.

To bring back the man I had fallen in love with.

It was almost like…all the love I had been feeling for years rushed through my veins and spilled out of my body to confront the darkness Ash had been engulfed in.

It was like I felt the pure love I had was what would save him from what he had become.

I thought about the kiss we had both shared and I couldn't help but blush.

" Serena?"

I jolted out of my complicated thoughts and looked Clemont in the eyes. Remembering his question, I shrugged.

" I honestly don't know. All I remember was feeling a rush of warmth engulf my body and I just had this need to destroy Damien and get Ash back no matter the cost."

I shook my head sighing. " I don't really know how to explain it to tell you the truth."

Clemont grunted. " Do you think you could most likely do it again? Maybe I can build something that might help figure this out."

I smiled nodding. We all moved on to lighter conversations trying to ignore the giant hole torn into our group.

I felt it and it made me sad. Lifting my fingers to my lips once again, my thoughts flashed back to the kiss and how magical it was. How much better it was from my many fantasies.

I would save Ash.

I would save him even if I died trying.

Just like he always told me:

Don't give up until it's over.

…**...**

**Yay! Ash and Serena finally kissed! I hope all of the Amourshipping fans out there liked it. I hope this chapter satisfies you guys until I update next. (Hopefully before I leave on vacation for a few days). See you guys around. **

**(1): I don't know if I ever mentioned why they went back to Pallet Town, but let's assume after Ash re-challenged Wulfric, they went back to Pallet Town for a few days to wait for the Kalos League to be scheduled.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I find it absolutely amazing I've been able to update every month consistently. Anyways, I just wanted to wish everyone Happy July 4/Independence Day! I know it's early, but I just wanted to let everyone know. I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've been lazy and working on my own original novel and I was moving to a new house, so it's been pretty hectic, but I'm here now! This chapter will mostly be focusing on Damien rather than the gang, so I hope you enjoy. :-)**

…**...**

" That little bitch is going to pay!" I snarled as I pulled yet another splinter from my back.

A warmth spread down my back, but I paid it no mind as I sat in the small clearing near the little blunette's house.

I pulled a splinter from my hand and chucked it into the pristine water. It rippled as the object splashed in its space.

Hot white anger consumed my body as I thought up every torture scenario I could think of for that inferior servant if he got out of jail and that..girl.

I snarled in disgust and disappointment. She would have made a beautiful wife to rule beside. She was everything a man needed. She was sexy. She was feisty. She was strong. She was determined. She was stubborn as fuck-

I smiled and started to laugh. I could see how the little shit liked her so much. She was the epitome of perfection.

" _To bad you're never going to get the chance to see her again little Ashy."_

I didn't hear anything back for a moment. Then a faint voice resounded throughout my head.

" _**How do you know I won't? They're going to help me beat you even if it's the last thing they do! I believe in my friends! I believe in Serena!"**_

I chuckled and ran a hand over my face. _" You're so naïve it makes my heart hurt just hearing it. Well then again I lost my heart centuries ago, so I guess it really makes me laugh." _

I chuckled loudly inside my mind for emphasis and I could feel little Ashy just becoming riled up.

" _**You're a fucking asshole." **_

I tutted softly, wiggling my fingers. _" Now, now Ashy watch your language. You wouldn't want the little kiddies to hear would you?"_

" _**Why are you doing this? What's your motive?"**_

I shrugged laying back on the plush grass. _" You don't always have to have a motive to do things. I just like torturing people." _

" _**You are one sick fuck. There's always a reason for the things you do. There's always a motive to the most thought out plans."**_

I smirked finding something to exploit. I hummed quietly and tapped the ground softly.

" _Maybe I just want to impress your little girlfriend. Maybe I want her to come to my side. Maybe I want to snap her little self in half until she's nothing. Maybe I want to crush every dream, every ambition, and every desire. Maybe I want to watch the light fade from her sapphire orbs as I skin her alive until she's nothing more than muscle and bone then bring her back to start it all over again." _

" _**You wouldn't."**_

I laughed. _" Don't try me Ashy. You don't know the things I'm capable of." _

" _**I swear to Arceus if you harm one hair on her head-"**_

" _Or what? You'll kill me? News flash kid: I'm in control of your body. I've been on this Earth longer than you were alive and I've picked up a few tricks on how to get rid of a pesky soul such as yourself so don't test me."_

I didn't hear anything for a moment. Then a sigh reverberated throughout my skull.

" _**What do I have to do to make sure you don't harm my friends and Serena?" **_

I cocked my head to the side and a loud bellow of laughter escaped my mouth.

" _Wow. You're more of a sap than I thought," _I stretched slightly and pursed my lips. _" Although there is one thing you could do that might let me spare them."_

"_**What is it? I'll do anything."**_

I tapped my fingers against my chin. _" If you could simply go to hell, then it would solve everything!"_

" _**I don't understand."**_

I groaned and rolled my eyes. _" You're a fucking dumbass. There is absolutely nothing you can do to save your friends. They're simply going to burn with all the other monstrosities of this puny world. Although I'll take extra time on them so they die a painfully slow death."_

" _**I swear when I figure out a way to escape I'm going to kick your ass into hell personally."**_

I snorted. _" Ooohhhh you're so tough. I'm so scared. That's probably not going to happen anytime soon sweet cheeks." _

I yawned. _" You're annoying me now. Goodbye."_

Ignoring his screams, I simply put up a mental shield to block him. Now only silence greeted me as I gazed at the stars.

I needed a new plan.

I pulled out a blade of grass and twirled it around my fingers enjoying the sensation of it between them.

Those little fuckers were causing problems and it's obvious I'm not going to be able to kill them while that girl has those powers.

I needed a way to get around them so I can still rule the rest of the Pokémon World and make everyone here my own personal slave.

I frowned and broke the blade of grass in half. But I didn't have a way to get around them so I was basically fucked until I came up with one.

The only possible solution was to kill them all. Unless-

I smirked and sat up. That was perfect. It was _genius!_ Why hadn't I thought of this before? It would have made all of this so much easier to begin with.

I stood up and made my journey to the Pokémon Center.

I had a plan to initiate.

…**...**

**Two Days Later**

I turned on the light to the basement in the Pokémon Center in Kalos and smirked at my bound victims.

The plan had been a cinch. I had to say it was one of my better ones as they all stared at me wide-eyed, struggling to escape the ropes that held them.

I set up the video camera on the tri-pod and moved it to where I could get all three in the frame. From the table right beside it, I picked up a large kitchen knife that gleamed in the florescent lighting.

Pressing the 'record' button on the camera I stepped out in front of it with a smile.

" Hi you little shits. I'm back." I said twirling the knife around.

" So I've realized that I've been going about this all wrong. I mean what the hell was I thinking trying to get a goddamn servant to kill for me? And," I laughed. " I must have been on fucking drugs to even think I could impersonate little Ashton. I can't get past you Serena."

I threw the knife in the air and caught it handle first as I continued to twirl it around.

" So I figured I'd try something new. Something that'll really kick your ass into high gear. Something you couldn't dream of living without," I stepped aside and with a wide smile I gestured towards the two woman and one man bound and gagged. " Your loved ones!"

I walked towards the blue haired woman on the left. Tugging her short hair up, I relished in the scream of pain that came with it. I pressed the knife to her throat and traced it down to her breasts.

I looked at the camera again. " Here's your mother Dawn. She looks so terrified doesn't she? I wonder how much you would miss her if I killed her right now."

I pressed on the knife harder producing a small droplet of blood that fell down her shirt. She started to cry and I shushed her.

Moving away from her, I dragged the knife across her chair until I reached the man. He jerked and growled at me, but I stared at him impassive. Switching the knife to my left hand, I grasped his neck with my right and squeezed. He started to choke and I smiled.

" Clemont and Bonnie, here's your dear ol' dad," I said watching as his face started to turn a light shade of blue. " How would you feel if I simply broke his neck?"

I brought the knife close to his left eye. I watched as through the haze of suffocation, his eye moved back and forth as if scared. I moved it even closer.

" What if I carved out his eyeball? That would be fun." I said removing the knife and letting go of his neck. He gasped for air and tears were streaming down his face.

I moved on to the last occupant of the room. I put the knife beside her neck and stroked her soft brown hair. Her eyes were bright with fear and hatred. I smiled at her.

" And Serena. Poor, poor Serena. This is your mother," I said putting the knife closest to her stomach. She trembled. " How would you feel if I carved out her intestines? How would you feel if I laughed in glee at the blood coating my body? How the _fuck _would you feel if I ate them?"

I pressed the knife to her stomach even farther tearing open the material. I growled.

" You don't know how much I want to slaughter her like the goddamn pig that she is."

I pulled away sighing. She trembled in relief and I walked back to the front. I clapped my hands and smiled.

" I won't kill them though. But there is a catch. You have three days to find them and if you don't well," I looked back at them chuckling. " I won't be responsible for what I may do to them."

" All you have to do is find out where I'm located and then you get back your loved ones back. No tricks. To make it a little helpful on your part, here's a hint: I'm somewhere in Kalos."

I waved my index finger. " But that's all I'm telling you so good luck."

I snapped my fingers. " Oh and one more thing. For everyday you do not show up, each member in this room, excluding me of course loses some sort of appendage of my choice. Like an eye, an ear, the tongue, some teeth, fingers, toes, etc. You know the works," I said shrugging. I glowered into the camera. " I'll personally make sure to start on your mother first Serena."

I waved at the camera. " Say goodbye guys, because this is going to be the last time you'll see them unharmed once they're done with me."

Then I quickly turned off the camera and set it on the desk next to the various torture tools at my disposable. I spun around and slammed my hands on the table.

" So what would you guys like to do first?"

…**...**

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm a little surprised at how disturbing this came out, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter of ROD! :-)**

…

" Excuse me, do you know anyone by the names of Serena, Clemont, Dawn or Bonnie by any chance?"

I looked at Nurse Joy and saw her smiling as she held a small brown package. I smiled back at her and waved.

" Yes. I'm Serena."

She breathed a sigh of relief. " Wonderful! This package is for you sweetie."

She handed it to me and I thanked her as I set it next to me on the table. I glanced back at her and tilted my head a little to the side.

" Do you know who it's from?"

She frowned a little and shook her head. " No I'm sorry I don't."

I shrugged. " Okay well thank you again."

She smiled and waved as she walked off. " You're welcome!"

Once she disappeared around the corner, I finally took a glance at the package. It was about the size of a laptop and it was wrapped in a thin brown package paper. Thick twine was wrapped around it and the only writing on it were my and the two blonde siblings names.

I turned it around and looked at every angle looking for a return address, but I could find none.

Something in my gut was telling me there was something wrong so I didn't attempt to open it until Clemont, Dawn and Bonnie returned with food piled high on their plates.

Clemont was the first one to see the package beside me. He jerked his head towards it.

" What's that Serena?" he asked sitting down beside his sister.

I frowned and touched it with my index finger. " It's a package. I don't know from whom though."

Dawn sat beside me as she twisted her blue locks between her fingers. She picked up a fork and slightly looked over my shoulder for any writing that would indicate where it came from.

Bonnie jumped up and down in her seat as she chewed on a peach. " Open it, open it!"

I glanced towards Clemont and he shrugged. " There's no harm in trying to find out what it is."

I sighed and brought it in front of me already beginning to work on the knot. I managed to loosen it and I threw it to the side. Ripping the paper off, I ripped open the box to be greeted with a black video camera.

I raised an eyebrow. " It's a video camera."

Gently lifting it out of the box, a piece of white paper fell out and I picked it up. Setting the video camera on the table, I opened the note.

_Play me._

I turned it around to show Clemont and Dawn. He was the first to pick up the video camera. He sighed and fingered it slightly. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he stood up and Bonnie did the same as he grabbed his bag.

Dawn and I stood up as well and we silently followed him back to our room.

…**...**

Clemont opened his laptop and stuck a cord into the camera. Bonnie and I sat on either side of him looking at his work, while Dawn sat on the other bed brushing her hair and playing with Piplup.

Soon after, something popped up and Clemont furrowed his eyebrows. Clicking the play button, nothing happened for several seconds until a face popped up that had all of us shiver.

" _Hi you little shits. I'm back." _

All our eyes traveled towards the large knife he was twirling around and around in his hands. Dawn turned around and slowly sat down on the floor as she watched the video with us.

" _So I've realized that I've been going about this all wrong. I mean what the hell was I thinking trying to get a goddamn servant to kill for me? And," _he paused and started to laugh. _" I must have been on fucking drugs to even think I could impersonate little Ashton. I can't get past you Serena."_

I growled and balled my hands into fists not noticing little pink sparks come from my hands as he continued to talk in the video.

" _So I figured I would try something new. Something that'll really kick your ass into high gear. Something you couldn't dream of living without," _He moved and we all gasped. _" Your loved ones!"_

I quickly recognized my mother, the sibling's father, and Dawn's mother. I gulped and looked at Dawn as she gasped and threw a hand over her mouth in shock.

" Daddy." Bonnie whimpered and my heart broke a little further. My anger however intensified.

I turned my attention back to the video to see Damien tracing the knife down her chest.

" _Here's your mother Dawn. She looks so terrified doesn't she? I wonder how much you would miss her if I killed her right now."_

Dawn let out a wet sob and I reached over to grasp her hand as thick tears made their way down her flushed face. Her Piplup gazed sadly at her, as it tried to hug her tightly with its short arms.

When her mother cried out through her gag, Dawn jerked away from my hold and curled up on herself tightly as she ran her fingers through her hair; with strands wrapping her fingers effectively tangling her hair.

I drew my hand back and I let a shaky breath escape my slightly chapped lips. Damien had moved away from Dawn's mother and had made his way to Clemont and Bonnie's father.

Clemont let a quiet whimper escape, but he still held on strong; shielding his sister by pressing her face against his chest as if that would make the horrors they were facing disappear.

I noticed as Damien switched hands and I couldn't look away in pure horror as he grabbed Meyer's neck with a vice like grip.

Clemont started to sob quietly and Bonnie's cries were muffled by her brother's shirt. I wrapped an arm around Clemont's shoulder, trying to console them both as best as I possibly could.

" _Clemont and Bonnie, here's your dear ol' dad. How would you feel if I simply broke his neck?"_

The cries from both intensified and I watched as Meyer's face turned a concerning shade of blue and Damien pressed the knife dangerously close to his left eye.

" _What if I carved out his eyeball? That would be fun."_

Clemont started to shake and my shoulder became wet with fresh tears. My heart broke at seeing both my friends cry their eyes out in front of me.

I watched as he went up to my mother and placed the large knife to her neck and started to stroke her hair. Anger coursed through my veins.

" You sick son of a bitch!" I growled out secretly wishing I could wrap my hand around his neck right now.

" _And Serena. Poor, poor Serena. This is your mother," _I started to notice that pink sparks were shooting through my hands as I noticed the knife being put to my mother's stomach.

I felt nauseated that this was only happening because I had suggested we stay in that goddamn house. Tears filled my eyes, but anger filled my heart as I gazed at my strong mother who was now trembling and crying in terror.

" _How would you feel if I carved out her intestines? How would you feel if I laughed in glee at the blood coating my body? How the__** fuck**__ would you feel if I ate them?"_

" Horrible," I mumbled to myself. " I would feel horrible knowing that this was all my fault."

He slashed the knife across her stomach and I buried my face into my hands, unable to bare watching anymore. All I wanted to do was rip his fucking throat out.

" _You don't know how much I want to slaughter her like the goddamn pig that she is." _

" _I won't kill them though. But there is a catch. You have three days to find them and if you don't well," I looked back at them chuckling. " I won't be responsible for what I may do to them." _

I felt Clemont shuffle and sniffle as he looked back at the screen. Dawn lifted her head up slightly in hope and I glanced out through the cracks of my fingers. There was still a way to save them.

" _All you have to do is find out where I'm located and then you get back your loved ones back. No tricks. To make it a little helpful on your part, here's a hint: I'm somewhere in Kalos."_

My head popped back up and I smirked finally feeling as if we had a chance to stop this. Kalos was our home turf. Clemont, Bonnie, and I knew every square inch of the place. Dawn sat up a little straighter and a watery smile crossed her face.

" _But that's all I'm telling you so good luck."_

He snapped his fingers and a wicked smile came across his face as he swung the knife a little.

" _Oh and one more thing. For everyday you do not show up, each member in this room, excluding me of course loses some sort of appendage of my choice. Like an eye, an ear, the tongue, some teeth, fingers, toes, etc. You know the works. I'll personally make sure to start on your mother first Serena."_

Clemont started to curse and Dawn punched the bed repeatedly in frustration.

" I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Clemont mumbled to himself as we continued to watch the video come to its final end.

" _Say goodbye guys, because this is going to be the last time you'll see them unharmed once they're done with me."_

Then the screen went black, leaving us all in an emotional state of anger, shock, and depression that engulfed the room.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and closed the laptop. I unplugged the cord from the computer and chucked the camera into a nearby chair as fast as I could.

Placing the laptop on the pillow in front of me, I turned towards the people I called my friends; the people I called my family.

I wrapped and arm around Bonnie and grasped both Dawn and Clemont's in my own hand. They all looked at me, blue eyes shining with tears and I looked at them with a smile on my face despite the events.

" We can do this guys. We can save our family and stop this bastard once and for all. We're strong individuals who can do anything we set our mind too. I know things are tough and I know were all hurting inside, but we have to _pull through!_" I said squeezing everyone tight. " We can't give up. Not until it's over."

Clemont and Bonnie smiled at that and Dawn cracked a grin. She sniffled and removed her hand, working on de-tangling her hair.

" You're right Serena. Let's go save our family!"

The siblings shouted in agreement and I smiled. The plan was set. Now all we had to do was figure out where he was hiding out.

' _So we can end this once and for all.' _

…**...**

**All done! This is a little shorter than normal, but this should be getting longer as we reach the conclusion of this story which is a couple of chapters away! I'm sad. That's why I've been dragging it out for so long! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I have bad news: this story is almost over. We only have about three more chapters to go, so I'll be posting the last three chapters today. Please enjoy. :-)**

…

" Our home is ruined."

I smiled sadly and stroked Bonnie's soft hair as Clemont hugged her around the shoulders, giving her a comforting sqeeze.

" It's okay Bonnie." I whispered softly, not knowing what to say. Words of comfort weren't coming to me and my heart broke as I watched Bonnie's face crumble.

She sucked in a gasp and she sniffled quietly as her face twisted and scrunched as if she were forcing herself not to cry.

Dawn turned around, blue hair flying, as she gazed at Bonnie. Her face softened and she smiled bright and threw up a thumbs up. Her Piplup did the same, hopping up and down on the ground.

" No need to worry!" She said, eyes scrunching up at the edges at her smile brightened even further. " Things will get better. I promise."

Bonnie looked up as tears dribbled down her face. Her lip was pursed in a tight frown and her eyes were dulled with sadness. " Promise?"

Dawn nodded enthusiactically. " Promise. Now turn that frown upside down okay?"

She seemed to accept it and immediately wiped away her tears. She forced herself to smile brightly as she stood tall. " Okay. Let's find Damien and fix our home."

I nodded and mouthed a quick 'thank you' in Dawn's direction. She winked and continued to walk ahead as I let my hand fall limply from Bonnie's head of hair.

I turned towards Clemont and he had a small smile on his face as he glanced at his little sister.

" Do you have any ideas on where Damien might be?" I asked softly as I stepped over a large piece of rubble.

Both siblings followed along, with Clemont breathing heavily. He adjusted his glasses and licked his lips.

" No. All I could really identify was that is looked like a small storage room or a basement." He said as he helped Bonnie hop over another piece of debris.

My hand slowly trailed down to my blue ribbon and I stroked the fading fabric lovingly. I twirled it around my fingers as a headache started to form.

' What are we going to do?" I thought to myself suddenly terrified at the thought of losing my mother.

If we didn't find him soon, then we were done for. The rest of this world would be brought down by his hatred and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

I adjusted the strap of my bag as I looked around, kicking pieces of rock. I watched as they skidded against the broken asphalt roads and smacked against other objects blocking our way.

" Well we have to figure out something," I muttered as I squeezed in between two pieces of concrete. " We can't just sit here and wait for someone to save us."

Clemont sighed, bumping his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. His fingers trailed against the rocks that sat on the streets of what once was Lumiose City. His left eye twitched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, lips pressed together tightly.

" I wish that we had never stepped foot into that fucking house."

My eyes widened and I stopped, shocked. Bonnie's eyes widened and her lips twitched into a small frown as Clemont stopped, his hands balling into fist inside his pockets.

" All it's done is cause us nothing but trouble! If would have kept walking or maybe left earlier, we wouldn't be standing here right now trying to look for our fucking parents and trying to fight our own best friend. It's all because of that fucking house!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the side of the rock, immediately groaning and cursing as he cradled his injured hand.

Tears streamed down his flushed face as he shook uncontrollably, sucking in shaky breaths. I was about to walk over and comfort him, but Dawn beat me to the punch. She began to rub his shoulder, shushing him and whispering words that I couldn't hear, but that seemed to calm him down enough to at least wipe away his still falling tears.

I sighed, staring off into the distance, watching as Prism Tower stood falling apart at the seams, no longer gleaming as beautifully as it once did before everything happened.

" We can't dwell on the past, Clem. It's doing nothing to fix this situation. We can sit here all day and come up with different scenerios, but were still facing the same shitty problem. So instead of sitting here and wishing we had done something else, lets go kick Damien's ass." I said as I gripped the ribbon tight in my grasp. " What do you say?"

Clemont nodded, fixing hi glasses as a shaky smile plastered it's way onto his face. " Yeah. Let's go kick his ass."

I chuckled and the rest joined in and the atmosphere became lighthearted for just a moment. Clemont looked off to the side, a wistful smile on his face until he jumped, snapping his fingers.

" I know where they are!"

He turned excited eyes on us and I smiled too, finally feeling like we had a chance to beat Damien and get Ash back once and for all. " Well where are they?"

" The Pokemon Center basement," Clemont responded, already beginning to walk. " I used to help out in the summer for some extra cash and I've been down there a couple times. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."

Then he began to run and we all followed along, feeling elated in the prospect of finally solving this once and for all as we turned down one of the many streets, seeing the Pokemon Center up ahead. Despite it's ruined nature, it was still regonizable to us.

We ran inside, feeling the cool air hit our bare skin. Then a familiar laugh pierced the air and we stood in front of Damien. He wore a smirk on his lips, crossing his arms.

" I didn't think you would find me so easily," He said sauntering forward. " Maybe I should have made our game a little harder."

His eyes were bright, glittering dangerously in the dim lighting. His hand twitched as he surveyed all of us, particularly me.

" I bet you're wondering about your precious parents. They're fine. I'm evil, but I at least keep my promises. However, before you even think about saving them, you need to get past me first."

His hands began to glow a dark black as he crafted a sword made entirely of energy. He gripped the hands and swung it as it crackled. He smirked, showcasing pearly white teeth.

" Let's play shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

" Let's play shall we?"

I grabbed a Pokeball from my waist and enlarged it, feeling anger stir inside my heart at his tricks. I could hear Clemont and Dawn doing the same and I threw mine in the air.

" Braxien I choose you!"

The familiar flash of white light comforted me as it came out, shaking it's fur. Clemont had called out Luxray and Bunnelby while Dawn had called out Piplup and Buneary.

" Braxien use Flamethrower!" I shouted over Clemont and Dawn calling out several other moves.

Damien smirked, shaking his head. " You know that won't work."

Then he began to dodge them and fired his own moves, sending Braxien, PIplup, Buneary, and Bunnelby in different directions and knocking them out in on fell swoop.

We all shouted return and I clenched my fists, seeing pink energy began to spark.

Suddenly, bright pink fire spouted forth and raced forward, about to punch Damien in the face, when he kicked me, sending me straight into the wall and out into the street.

I heard my friends yell my name and I waved at them to let them know I was okay, but immediately after Damien pounced. I rolled over just in time for him to miss my head by a mere few inches.

" Go save our parents now! I can handle this!" I shouted as I stood up, fists glowing again. " I'll be okay!"

I didn't wait for a response as I made a whip, watching as it glowed a bright, florescent pink. I cracked it and watched in mute satisfaction as he jumped back. He growled and twirled his sword in his hands.

" You've been a real pain in my ass so I'll get enjoyment out of killing you." Then he raced forward again, even faster than before.

I cracked my whip in his direction and watched as he stumbled and fell, side bleeding shallowly. His sword was a few feet away and it immediately disappeared as he slowly got up.

" Where the hell is Ash?" I shouted as I cracked it again, nicking his ear in the process.

He winced and glared at me. " Don't fuck with me, you stupid bitch. I'm not going to tell you shit!"  
Then he fired at me, striking me in the stomach. The air escaped my lungs as the whip disappeared and I rolled across the ground, tearing the fabric of my outfit, losing my hat, and gaining several scratches in the process.

I spat out a wad of blood and shot a blast of dark pink light in his direction as I rolled onto my back, staring into the bright blue sky. I sucked in a pained breath and forced myself to stand up.

Damien was sprawled on the hood of a car, slowly getting up, crimson eyes ablaze with rage, as he again made a sword and pointed it at me.

I made one as well, twirling the surprisingly light material in my hands as I stared Damien down.

" Let him go, Damien. I want to fight you one on one." I growled as I shifted my position, leather boots skidding against the rocky ground. " Or are you just as much as a coward as I believed you to be?"

He smiled, chuckling darkly as he stared at me. " Sorry sweetheart. I can't do that."

I blinked as I stared at him, looking deep into his eyes. " What the fuck do you mean you can't do it?"

He smirked and his laughter only grew until it was wrapped around my very body. " I mean that your little boyfriend is fucking dead! You waited too long to force me out and his soul just got weaker and weaker until I was able to take over completely. He's gone Serena and he isn't coming back. You're stuck with me."

I screamed, shooting a blast of energy at him and I watched as he slammed into the car behind him, denting the door.

" You fucking liar! If you don't bring him back I swear to God I'm going to spread your guts all over this place!" I shouted, voice going hoarse as I gripped my swords handle.

" Now tell me the goddamn truth!"

He laughed hysterically, head thrown back as he tore at his black shirt. " Don't you mean your little boyfriends guts? You forget I'm still inhabiting his meat sack despite his soul being gone. So if you kill me then you'll live with the guilt of killing the only person that's ever loved you. "

A tear slipped down my face as I stared at him, mocking me. " If he really isn't in there anymore, then I'll take that fucking chance."

Then I rushed forward with a war cry and he did the same. Our swords clashed together, creating sparks and we were both thrown back. I rushed forward again and he did the same until we were fighting to the death, intent on killing each other off once and for all.

He swiped towards my legs and I swiped towards his midsection, both of us dodging without a scratch to show for it. I jumped back, switching my weapon for a bow staff, similar to the one back when we had had our first fight.

I swing it and it connected solidly with his legs. He screeched, stumbling but not going down. I pivoted on my toes, swinging the staff over my head, and connected it with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

I raised it above my head and struck in his position, but he rolled onto his back and kicked it out of my hands and I watched as it rolled a few feet away from me before disappearing. He tried to kick me in the stomach, but I dodged, grabbing his foot. Static electricity came forth from my fingers and it began shocking him.

He screamed bloody murder and I winced, feeling tears come to my eyes, as he thrashed painfully. A dark black smoke began to rise forth from his body and I suddenly realized that I was managing to expel him from Ash's body.

I pushed even harder, listening as they both screamed, voices separating and that's when I knew that Ash was still in there. I still had a chance.

I gave it my all and watched in elation as Damien's spirit flew forth from Ash's body, landing a few feet away from him. I stopped my tirade to bend down next to Ash.

I placed my fingers against his neck, smiling with tears in my eyes as I felt a faint pulse thump against my fingers.

But before I could truly celebrate, I felt something kick me in the side of the head and I landed in a heap a few feet away from Ash.

Groaning as my head spun, I watched the ugly, twisted, and dark figure of what I assumed to be Damien's true form, descend upon Ash's body, intent on taking over once again.

" Get away from him!" I shouted as I made a shield over Ash's body, pushing Damien away.

His head turned towards me, and he growled, showcasing jagged, yellow teeth. His body twitched and flickered as his crimson eyes burned holes into my skull.

I sucked in a gasp as I stood up, wobbling on my feet. I looked at Damien with hatred coursing through my veins as a blade began to form, not pink this time, but a bright red with strips of pink and black streaked through.

" You've made my life a living hell for the past few months," I growled as energy coursed through me. " You've made my friends lives a living hell. But what I can't deal with is that you had the _audacity _to attempt to kill the one I love."

The blade grew hot and I watched as pink electricity, mixed with streaks of red, crackled around me, turning bright.

" But you've reached the end of your road, Damien! It's over. Your reign of terror has come to an end. See you in hell, you son of a bitch."

Then I ran forward and stabbed him in the chest, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. I twisted the blade even further, getting satisfaction in hearing the crackle and squish of his insides.

Then a bright white light engulfed him until he was nothing more and I was stabbing nothing but air. The tension ceased to exist and I breathed a sigh of relief as the sword fell to the ground. I fell to my knees and my arms shook like gelatin.

" Serena!"

I looked up to see Clemont running towards me with Bonnie, Dawn and our parents in tow. I looked away from them to look at Ash's still form as my vision began to fade.

" Go check on Ash." I whispered, praying they heard me as I fell to the ground.

I welcomed the darkness like an old friend.


	17. Epilogue

**Apparently Fanfiction didn't upload the entire chapter, so I'm re-uploading it. I hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. **

…

**Epilogue:**

Pain.  
That was the first thing I felt as I woke up, becoming one with the waking world once again. My mouth felt dry like sandpaper and my limbs felt heavy like lead.

My cheek stung and my eyes felt swollen as I opened them, to only close them the moment they connected with the bright florescent lighting of the room I was in.

Wait room?

My eyes popped open and I sat up, ignoring the twinge of my muscles as I looked around at what seemed to be a hospital room.

" Oh my god Serena!"

I felt arms hug me tight and the familiar scent flowers and coffee assaulted my senses and I immediately knew it was my mother. I winced as I pulled my arms up to hug her around the waist, but I didn't mind as I buried my face into her shoulder.

She pulled away from me, eyes filled with worry, as she looked me up and down. Dark bags sat heavily under her eyes and her face was pale and taunt, unlike her normally lively face.

" Are you okay honey?"

I nodded, yawning. " I'm just a little sore. What happened?"

Her lips trembled as she grasped both my hands. " You've been asleep for an entire week Serena. We didn't think that you would wake up."

My eyes widened at the information. " I've been asleep for an entire week!"

She nodded. " The doctors said that you pushed yourself to your very limit. If you would have gone any further, you would have died. What were you thinking?!"

I blinked and sighed, chest feeling heavy. " I was thinking about Ash. I didn't care if I survived. If he made it out of this mess without dying and I ended up being the one who did, I wouldn't care. I will do anything for him."

I sat up straight, shoving my mother's arms away from me as I swung my legs over the bed. " Is he okay?"

My mother grabbed my arm, stopping me. " He's fine honey. Been awake since yesterday in fact, but I really need to talk to you before you go see him."

I huffed, gripping my hospital gown in my sweaty hands. " Look mom, we can talk later, but please let me go see him?"

She frowned, eyes crinkling at the edges and forehead creasing. Then she sighed, relenting.

" Fine. He's in room 328, but I want to talk to you where you're done." She said as I smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

" Thanks mom!" I said as I hopped off the bed and placed slippers on my feet.

I grabbed the robe sitting next to my bed and placed it on. I also grabbed the IV pole next to me before standing up and stumbling slightly as I walked slowly, feeling my muscles pull.

" Will you be okay going by yourself, sweetie?"

I looked at my mother and nodded. " I'll be just fine. No need to worry."

She chuckled, running a hand through her hair. " That's when I worry the most."

…...

I swallowed nervously as I gripped the fabric of my gown, watching as the door loomed over me. My hands shook as I grasped the metal door handle, sighing as the cool metal became slippery under my clammy grip.

I pushed it open, listening as it creaked and I stepped inside, seeing Ash alone as he watched T.V. His skin was paler than normal, his hair limp, but his eyes were still bright and lively despite his sickly appearance.

" Hey."

He jumped, turning to look at me, giving me a large smile that overtook his features as he motioned for me to come in. I did, sitting on his bed and before he could even say anything, I kissed him on the lips, enjoying the smoothness of them.

He let out a sigh and wrapped one hand around my waist, pressing gently as I pulled away. I smiled, caressing his cheek, lingering a little longer on the cuts and bruises that littered his entire face.

" I'm so sorry." We both said in unison. I blushed and Ash chuckled.

I giggled as I hugged him, burying my face into his chest, listening as his heart pounded strongly, telling me that he was truly alive and that this was over.

" I'm so sorry, Serena. If only I hadn't broken that vase, then maybe you wouldn't be hurt right now. You wouldn't have almost died for me."

His voice cracked at the end, hitching slightly as he shuddered. I rubbed his shoulder blades, kissing him on the cheek.

" Ash it's okay. I would do anything to protect you," I whispered as I squeezed his midsection a little tighter. " I love you."

His fingernails dug into my shoulder as he rocked me back and forth slowly. " That still doesn't change the fact that I almost lost you because of a stupid mistake I made. You can forgive me all you want, but I can never forgive myself."

" What's done is done Ash. All that matters is that we're together and everything's over." I said softly as I pulled away to stare him in the eyes. " There's no need to worry."

A bark of laughter escaped from his mouth as he fell back, bringing me with him. He wrapped both arms around my waist as the tips of our noses touched.

" Let me guess: you got that from Dawn didn't you?" He asked chuckling and I smiled at him.

" Yeah. I might just steal it," I said giggling as I grabbed a piece of his hair and twisted it between my fingers. " I was really worried about you, you know."

I sighed, leaning up to kiss me on the lips tenderly. " I was worried about you too, but I knew you would win. "

I raised an eyebrow, and shifted my position, careful not to aggravate my IV. " Oh really? How did you know?"

" Because if there's one thing I've learned about you it's that you'll do anything for the people you love no matter how dangerous the situation. You actually remind me of myself a little," He responded quietly. " And you're someone who will fight until the very end without giving up if it means getting back what was taken. You don't give up until it's over."

I giggled, sighing as I sucked in his woodsy and musty scent. The scent of someone who spent a lot of time outside and it lingered strongly despite being cooped up for what I assumed was several days.

" I learned that from you. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today. You made me discover whom I truly am and I honestly can never repay you for that. But I guess saving your life is a start, huh?"

He laughed and I laughed along with him and we soon sat in comfortable silence, only broken by the sounds of our synced breathing.

" When we get out of here, do you want to go on a date with me?"

I blinked and looked up at him. His face was serious as he smiled bashfully. I felt a smile grow on my face as I stared at the person I fell in love with, feeling elated at the prospect of an actual date. I couldn't believe this was happening; all the dreams and fantasies finally came true and I couldn't be happier.

I kissed him on the lips forcefully and then pulled away just as quickly, excitement growing deep inside my chest. Finally after so much suffering, things were finally getting better: and it was starting here.

We would be okay. I knew it.

" Of course I will!"

…

**And that my friends is the end to The Return of Damien. I just wanted to thank all the people who stuck with me from the very beginning of this story and One Minute Till Midnight. It means so much to me that people enjoyed my writing and I couldn't have done it without you guys. So thank you and farewell. :-)**


End file.
